Kakkoi
by Willger
Summary: Summary for Chapter 2 - Sepertinya memang sulit menghilangkan keinginannya sejak kecil, Sasuke pun mendukung saja. Akan tetapi, benarkah hanya itu saja? [ NARUSASU ] for #NSWelcome2018 - Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Pasangan abstrak yang dipertemukan oleh takdir lewat sebuah pendidikan bela diri untuk polisi-polisi muda yang baru saja diterima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance and Humor ( Garing )

Pair : NARUSASU! NARUSASUUU!

Warning : Sedikit ooc, typo(s), boyslove, au.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : Guru Muda vs Murid Tua.

.

.

"Baik! Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian mengikuti pendidikan kepolisian setelah berhasil melewati berbagai macam tes. Saya ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua!"

Tepuk tangan tiga kali cukup menggambarkan kegembiraan para polisi-polisi muda ini, walaupun harus menempuh pendidikan selama 6 bulan di camp kepolisian ini.

"Untuk kalian, hari pertama ini akan di isi dengan pelatihan bela diri yang dasar terlebih dahulu. Yang sudah pernah menekuni bela diri apapun silahkan baris di sebelah kanan saya!" seru Asuma selaku pelatih kelas beladiri.

Beberapa polisi yang dimaksud pun segera membariskan diri di sebelah kanan Asuma. Sedangkan yang sedari tadi diam di tempat pun hanya diam seraya memandang ke depan, walaupun dalam hati sedikit merasa malu.

"Buat yang belum pernah mengikuti beladiri tidak perlu berkecil hati, untuk inilah kelas beladiri diadakan dalam pendidikan. Beladiri sangat penting bagi kalian yang akan terjun di masyarakat dan melindungi masyarakat, tentunya juga untuk melindungi diri kalian sendiri," Asuma berdiri diantara kedua baris, "Sebelum kelas dimulai, biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri.."

"Nama saya Sarutobi Asuma, pangkat komisaris besar polisi dan dalam pendidikan ini sayalah yang akan melatih beladiri untuk kalian semua.." ujarnya tegas tetapi dengan nada santai, "Saya dibantu asisten saya yang akan melatih kalian semua hingga lulus nanti.."

Para polisi muda itu pun melihat lima orang yang berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka.

Orang yang paling kanan pun mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Nama saya Hagane Kotetsu, pangkat inspektur polisi satu."

"Nama saya Kamizuki Izumo, pangkat inspektur polisi satu."

"Nama saya Ebisu, pangkat ajun komisaris polisi. Saya juga mengajarkan pendidikan kewarganegaraan kepada kalian di lain kelas."

"Nama saya Namiashi Raido, inspektur polisi satu."

…dan terakhir, seorang pemuda yang nampak lebih muda dari seluruh lelaki di sini yang memang sedari tadi menarik perhatian para polisi muda ini, yang sedari tadi di pandang pun bersikap cuek lalu memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Uchiha Sasuke, pelajar SMA."

Ucapan pemuda itu sontak membuat para polisi muda ini memandangnya tidak percaya.

'Bagaimana mungkin pelajar SMA melatih kami yang kebanyakan lulusan sarjana ini? Mau ditaruh dimana muka kamiii?' batin mereka semua.

"Ehem! Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang pelajar SMA bisa-bisanya melatih kalian yang seorang polisi. Sasuke-san sudah menjadi asisten pelatih sejak dua tahun yang lalu…" Asuma memandang serius para anak didiknya ini seraya berjalan pelan, "Saya tekankan sekali lagi, kami tidak mungkin mengirimkan pelatih yang tidak kompeten untuk melatih kalian, jadi jangan sedikit pun meremahkannya. Jangan meremehkan sesuatu apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?!"

"Siap! Mengerti!"

Asuma menganggukkan kepalanya puas lalu setelah itu ia ganti menginstruksikan para anak didiknya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Hari pertama ini mereka hanya diajarkan ajaran-ajaran dasar dalam beladiri, Asuma pun mencontohkannya dari depan sedangkan asisten-asistennya berkeliling dan membetulkan gerakan yang salah atau kurang tepat.

Senpai mereka yang bernama Kotetsu dan Izumo memberitahu kesalahan mereka dengan tegas namun santai, berbeda dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang sedikit membentak mereka.

Sasuke yang para polisi muda itu kira bersikap lebih lembut karena yang termuda ternyata bersikap sebaliknya.

"Kalian lebih tua dari saya kan? Gerakan mudah seperti ini saja masih ada yang salah! Mana pandangan meremehkan kalian tadi?! Dimana?!" bentaknya keras.

Para pelatih lainnya pun seakan menutup telinga dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Lagi pula mereka ini bukanlan siswa sekolah yang sedang melaksanakan MOS + dibentak oleh senior mereka + nangis-nangis di rumah. Mereka adalah prajurit kepolisian yang mentalnya memang harus selalu diuji.

"Sama sekali tidak keren…" gumam Naruto seraya memandang dirinya sendiri dari balik cermin.

Saat ini ia bersama teman-temannya tengah beristirahat disebuah barak yang akan mereka huni selama 6 bulan. Barak yang ia tempati ini sangat berbeda jauh dari kamarnya sendiri.

Lemari hanya disediakan satu untuk dua orang, kecil pula. Kasurnya juga tidak empuk seperti kasur di rumahnya.

…dan juga… Rambut kerennya yang sudah ia jaga sejak kuliah itu harus terkikis habis tanpa tersisa.

"Sama sekali tidak keren!" serunya.

"Sudahlah, nanti beberapa bulan lagi juga bakalan tumbuh lagi. Kau ini lebay amat.." ejek Kiba yang tempat tidurnya berdekatan dengannya.

Naruto memincingkan matanya, "Tetap saja nggak keren. Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau menjadi polisi!"

"Terus, kenapa kau mendaftar? Kau menyakiti hati semua orang yang ingin menjadi polisi tahu!" balas Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Ceritanya panjang, pokoknya aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pendidikan ini dan bekerja hingga aku mati nanti,"

"Nggak berniat cari jodoh? Siapa tahu ada polwan cantik yang kepincut sama kita hehehe.."

"Kepincut apanya?" Naruto menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "Kepala botak ini akan menghalangiku mencari jodoh di sini tahu!"

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan mereka melalui pendidikan ini dengan susah payah. Dalam kelas beladiri, para polisi muda ini telah ditempa sedemikian rupa oleh pelatih-pelatih mereka, yang masih terlihat kurang bisa pun diberi 'pelatihan menyenangkan' oleh Sasuke dan Ebisu yang sama-sama galaknya.

"Dua bulan ini kamu ngapain saja?! Teknik ini sudah diajarkan awal-awal pembelajaran!" teriak Sasuke kepada Kiba yang kebetulan saja terlihat masih kesusahan dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

"Yang sudah bisa temennya dibantu!"

Sasuke dan pelatih lainnya pun berkeliling lagi untuk memeriksa gerakan-gerakan yang salah. Jika dalam pembelajaran ini Sasuke memang diberi kuasa untuk 'memberi pelajaran' kepada polisi-polisi muda ini karena dalam beladiri ini dia lebih senior dari pada polisi-polisi muda khususnya untuk yang sama sekali belum pernah melakukan olahraga beladiri.

"Sampai saat ini, bocah yang namanya Sasuke itu belum juga menunjukan ilmu beladirinya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah membentak saja. Khas remaja labil.." keluh Kiba dengan perasaan kesal.

"Sudah, jangan dibicarain, kalau dengar kau bisa dimarahi lagi," ujar Naruto sambil terkikik. Melihat Kiba yang disemprot oleh guru muda itu membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Walaupun ia tidak memiliki dasar beladiri sama sekali tetapi untungnya dalam 2 bulan ini ia sudah menguasai beberapa gerakan dan teknik yang telah pelatih ajarkan.

Saat ini mereka diberi istirahat 15 menit sebelum melanjutkan pelatihan kembali, para murid pendidikan ini pun berusaha untuk tetap bugar walau capek telah menyerang mereka.

"Benar-benar masa muda! Jika kalian belum tahu, Sasuke-san sudah sering menjuarai perlombaan karate sejak kecil loh~ Aku sering melihatnya saat perlombaan," ujar Lee dengan semangat membara, dia adalah salah satu polisi muda yang telah menguasai beladiri dan terhindar dari semprotan para pelatih galak.

"Lagian dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi, kedua orang penting kepolisian Konoha, sudah pasti dia dididik keras oleh mereka. Karena itu aku sama sekali tidak meremehkannya.." ujar Naruto seraya berdiri karena waktu istirahat telah usai.

Mereka pun lekas berbaris dengan rapi juga cepat karena terlambat sedetik saja, maka mereka harus menggantinya dengan 100 kali push up, berlaku kelipatannya.

"Dua puluh menit terakhir ini akan digunakan untuk melatih teknik kalian dalam melawan. Kalian akan melawan pelatih-pelatih kalian selain saya sesuai urutan barisan, dimulai dari sebelah kanan!"

Kelima asisten pelatih itu berjejer sama seperti awal perkenalan mereka terdahulu, yang mendapat pelatih baik hati pun bersorak senang, sedangkan yang mendapat pelatih galak teruma sang Uchiha muda, menangis dalam hati.

Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang akan melawan Sasuke dalam latihan ini, bukannya menangis dalam hati ia malah semakin tertantang untuk melawan pemegang sabuk hitam itu.

"Dengarkan intruksi dari saya…" ujar Asuma setelah melihat mereka yang sudah bersiap-siap, "Lawan pelatih kalian itu… Bersama-sama! Lakukan sekarang!"

Para polisi muda yang melawan senior mereka pun langsung saja melancarkan teknik yang sudah mereka pelajari sedangkan para polisi muda yang melawan Sasuke pun diam tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Melihat sikap diam mereka membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa? Kalian tidak mau menyerangku?"

"Errr…" salah satu dari polisi muda itu angkat bicara, "Sepertinya kami sama-sama tidak tega jika harus mengahajar Sasuke-san bersama-sama apalagi ada yang diantara kami telah terlatih beladiri. Bagaimana jika kami menyerang satu-satu saja?"

"Hah?" Sasuke memandang mereka tidak percaya, "Memangnya siapa yang memerintah kalian saat ini? Asuma-sensei kan?! Kenapa kalian membangkang?! Belum apa-apa saja kalian sudah membantah perintah atasan kalian, bagaimana nantinya jika kalian dilantik?! Apa perlu aku katakan kepada Asuma-sensei untuk tidak meluluskan kalian semua saja!" bentaknya. Ia berdecak kesal karena lagi-lagi harus diremehkan seperti ini.

"Kami juga punya hati untuk tidak melawan orang yang jauh lebih muda dari kita walaupun kami sangat kesal kepada anda!"

Percekcokan dalam lingkaran Sasuke diketahui oleh Asuma tetapi pria berjenggot itu memilih untuk diam dan melihat langkah apa yang akan Sasuke dan para polisi muda itu ambil untuk masalah ini.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu mulai berbicara, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian harus menangkap seorang teroris kelas kakap yang jauh lebih muda dari kalian? Apa kalian harus bersikap seperti ini? Jangan banyak bicara dan lawan aku!"

Para polisi muda itu masih diam ditempat. Sasuke berdecih kesal, sangat kesal sekali.

"Sudahlah, lakukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan, aku akan menerima serangan kalian!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Membuat Sasuke marah adalah sebuah kesalahan, para polisi muda yang memilih untuk tidak mengeroyok itu terbanting berkali-kali oleh pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka.

Disaat regu yang lain telah menyelesaikan latihan, mereka pun harus dibuat ngeri oleh kekuatan Sasuke yang berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

Sedangkan Asuma dan pelatih lainnya pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sudah tahu jika hal ini akan kembali terulang. Dimana para polisi muda yang terlalu meremehkan Sasuke dan berakhir encok sepanjang hari.

Pertandingan latihan pun selesai dan berakhir tidak ada satu pun polisi yang berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke. Termasuk Naruto yang tetap saja mengagumi Sasuke yang begitu kuatnya.

Saat ini Naruto berada di kelas lain, badannya masih terasa sakit tetapi tidak ada toleransi untuk polisi muda seperti dia. Dari pada bosan mendengar pembelajaran ini, ia pun memilih untuk memandang luar lewat jendela kecil.

'Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dan semuanya akan selesai, aku benar-benar ingin segera pulang!' batinnya sedikit merengek. Walaupun ia sedikit bersemangat saat pembelajaran beladiri – Apalagi jika sudah melihat melihat wajah pelatih muda dan suara super galaknya itu – tetapi tetap saja ia merasa suntuk dalam pendidikan ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi polisi, cita-cita semacam itu bahkan jauh dari harapannya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang musisi terkenal, karena itulah ia selalu tampil keren dimanapun ia berada.

Ia di dukung penuh oleh kedua orang tuanya tetapi syaratnya ia harus tetap kuliah. Naruto menyanggupinya dan memilih untuk kuliah sambil manggung bersama teman-temannya.

Akan tetapi, semuanya berubah saat kakek yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya itu jatuh sakit, sakit yang lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Di tengah kondisi kritisnya sang kakek berkata jika sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan keinginan Naruto yang ingin menjadi musisi, sejak dulu sang kakek memang ingin sekali Naruto menjadi seorang polisi. Cita-cita sang kakek kandas karena selalu gagal saat ingin memasukinya.

Kedua orang tuanya pun berpikir jika itu keinginan terakhir sang kakek, kondisi kakeknya itu sangat buruk dan dokter menyarakankan kepada keluarga untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian sang kakek.

Saat itu Naruto dihadapkan kepada dua pilihan yang membingungkannya. Ia tidak bisa melepas cita-citanya sebagai seorang musisi tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kakek yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Karena itulah, untuk menyenangkan hati kakeknya, Naruto pun mendaftar ke sebuah sekolah kepolisian beberapa bulan setelah kelulusannya sebagai sarjana. Ia menceritakannya dengan senang hati tes-tes yang harus ia lalui kepada kakeknya yang hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menyemangainya.

" _Lalui tes-tes itu dengan sabar dan semangat ya! Kakek yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang polisi hebat yang menyelamatkan banyak orang. Tidak seperti kakekmu ini yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi nenekmu.."_

Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Naruto semakin sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi polisi seperti yang diinginkan kakeknya, ia hanya terlihat semangat saja untuk menyenangkan hati sang kakek.

Ia pun menjalani tes demi tes semampu yang ia bisa untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Ia selalu berharap jika ia gagal saja di salah satu tes dan meminta maaf kepada sang kakek karena telah mengecewakannya.

Akan tetapi, takdir berkata lain, kondisi sang kakek semakin parah saat pengumuman tes terakhir akan diumumkan di hari yang sama. Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirnya dan berfokus kepada sang kakek.

" _Bagaimana hasinya? Bukankah hari ini pengumumannya? Kakek harap kau lolos yaa.."_

Atas desakan dari ayahnya, ia pun segera mengecek pada website pengumuman. Saat ini ia benar-benar kebingungan karena harus memberikan sebuah berita di saat kondisi sang kakek yang parah ini. Bagaimana jika ia gagal? Ia bisa saja merasa senang, tetapi bagaimana dengan kakeknya? Bagaimana jika kondisinya semakin parah?

Ia pun mencari namanya dari 200 orang yang diterima dan matanya terbelalak mengetahui kenyataan yang akan mengubah kehidupannya ini.

" _Aku…. Diterima?"_

Ucapan Naruto sontak membuat sang kakek tersenyum bahagia seraya menitikkan air mata.

"Kakek ikut senang Naruto, dengan begini kakek bisa menceritakannya kepada nenekmu betapa hebatnya cucu kita ini, terima kasih ya Naruto…"

"…Jadilah polisi yang hebat dan lindung semua orang dengan kemampuanmu itu ya.."

Ucapan itu adalah ucapan terakhir sang kakek sebelum ajal menjemputnya dengan tenang.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia hiburan dan memilih untuk mengikuti pendidikan polisi setelah dirinya dinyatakan lolos. Semua demi keinginan terakhir sang kakek kepada dirinya.

Awal-awalnya sih ia merasa enggan mengikuti pendidikan ini, semua hal yang ia kerjakan selalu diberi waktu, semuanya harus tepat waktu, semuanya harus menjadi pribadi yang disiplin.

Akan tetapi, lama-lama pun ia merasa _enjoy_ dan mengikuti arus yang ada.

Enak-enaknya melamun, tanpa sadar manik birunya melihat sosok pelatih muda yang baru saja membantingnya habis-habisan itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini tidak mengenakan pakaian putih – yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu – tetapi memakai pakaian sma dengan sweater biru. Ia terlihat berbicara dengan Asuma dan pelatih beladiri lainnya, entah apa yang merek bicarakan, tetapi yang pasti Naruto berani jamin jika baru kali ini ia melihat raut wajah pelatih muda yang lebih segar dari pada saat ia melatih para polisi muda.

Ia melihat Sasuke membungkukan badannya lalu berbalik menjauhi yang lain, sepertinya beranjak pulang dari camp kepolisian ini. Ia pun berhenti saat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya senpai yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu memanggil sang Uchiha.

Senpainya itu menyapa sang Uchiha dengan ramah, juga memakai salam hormat yang langsung dipukul pelan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mereka terlibat percakapan.

Entah apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan tetapi sesekali ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Raut wajahnya seperti raut wajah anak sma pada umumnya dan entah kenapa Naruto iri kepada senpainya yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari pelatih muda nan galak itu.

Angin kencang yang mendadak menerpa di luar sana membuat sang senpai dan Sasuke menutup mata seraya menghalau rambut mereka yang menampar wajah angin. Mereka kembali berbicara sebentar lalu senpainya itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menghela napas seraya merapikan rambutnya kembali, setelah itu ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya hingga pandangan Naruto lepas dari sosok sang Uchiha

'Cantiknya…' batinnya tanpa sadar.

"Oi Naruto! Lihat apaan sih? Kalau ketahuan kau bisa dihukum lari loh!" bisik Kiba yang melihat Naruto melongo seraya memandang keluar jendela.

"Bidadari.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kiba yang tidak mengerti pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali mencoba fokus dalam pembelajaran.

Semenjak saat itu, Kiba pun sering melihat Naruto selalu mendekati Sasuke walau pelatih galak itu menggalakinya lebih sering.

'Dasar maso!' batinnya setelah mengerti tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

"Sepertinya aku memang beneran jatuh cinta…" gumam Naruto seraya memandang langit-langit kamarnya ini.

Tidak terasa satu bulan lagi ia akan melepas masa-masa pendidikan di camp kepolisian ini, suka duka telah ia lewati bersama dengan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Semua materi sudah melekat dengan erat di otak mereka hingga mereka sendiri telah terbiasa dengan itu.

Saat ini yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir dan pelantikan di akhir pendidikan.

"Ayo cepetan ke lapangan latihan, kau mau seluruh kompi push up karena keterlambatanmu ini!" seru Kiba dari luar kamar.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap lalu berlari menyusul kawan-kawannya. Mereka berbaris dengan cepat lalu berjalan bersama-sama menuju lapangan latihan.

Rambut gundul Naruto pun perlahan mulai tumbuh, bahkan Naruto merasa lebih keren dan dewasa dengan rambut pendek nan rapi ini.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian mengikuti pembelajaran beladiri, setelah pendidikan ini kalian juga masih harus mengikuti beladiri setiap sore pada hari yang belum ditentukan bersama senpai-senpai kalian. Kami telah mengajari kalian gerakan kesenian beladiri kan? Itulah yang akan kalian tampilkan saat pelantikan nanti… Ya kalau kalian berhasil dilantik," ujar Asuma seraya tersenyum puas.

"Untuk itu, jika saya dan asisten saya ada kesalahan kepada kalian, mohon dimaafkan sebesar-besarnya. Baiklah, untuk latihan terakhir ini saya ingin melihat gerakan beladiri yang akan kalian pertunjukan nantinya…"

Setelah itu mereka pun diberi waktu santai untuk berbincang atau menanyakan sesuatu dengan pelatih-pelatih yang sudah lebih lunak dari pada sebelumnya. Bahkan Ebisu yang juga galak itu pun menyampaikan jika ia tidak berniat untuk memarahi para polisi muda karena dia sendiri juga butuh banyak belajar.

Sudah bisa ditebak, Naruto pun segera duduk mendekati Sasuke yang sedang meminum air mineral yang cukup jauh dari kumpulan. Sedikit orang yang ingin mendekati Sasuke karena wajahnya yang masih jutek, takutnya senggol sedikit malah dibacok.

"Sasuke-san…" panggilnya dengan nada yang dicentil-centilkan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya lalu memandang seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini memang selalu mendekatinya itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin. Setiap berbicara dengan Naruto terkadang membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mencak-mencak karena kesal.

"Kayaknya pabrik gula di seluruh Jepang bakalan bangkrut deh.." ujarnya memulai percakapan. Percakapan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dari persoalan beladiri.

"Dapat kabar dari mana? Hoak mungkin," Sasuke sendiri pun tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah membaca berita yang seperti itu.

Naruto memandangnya tak percaya, "Serius? Kau tidak tahu? Kan manisnya semua ada di wajahmu! Kau yang membuat mereka bangkrut!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto cengo, mau sampai kapan laki-laki ini terus menggombalinya?

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Wajahmu itu pucat, seperti hantu saja.." tiba-tiba Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dan memilih untuk diam saja.

"Seandainya kau jadi hantu. Aku rela nggak dibayar buat ikutan uji nyali, asalkan aku bisa ketemu denganmu selalu…"

"Akunya yang nggak mau ketemu sama manusia tolol sepertimu!" balas Sasuke malas seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ini.

Naruto masih tetap semangat untuk ngegombal, mumpung ada kesempatan seperti ini jangan sampai ia sia-siakan begitu saja kan?

"Bapak kamu pengrajin springbed yah? Kayaknya iya deh, nggak tahu kenapa pokoknya aku begitu nyaman bila dekat dengan-"

Sebuah botol minuman yang masih ada isinya itu menghantam keras dahi Naruto.

"Goblok! Belum apa-apa kau sudah melupakan pimpinamu sendiri! Mati saja sana!"

Melihat Sasuke yang semakin berjalan menjauhinya membuat Naruto nekat mengatakannya tanpa ia pikir-pikir lagi,

"Kamu tahu nggak kalau cinta aku ke kamu itu macam utang? Mulanya memang kecil, didiamkan lama-lamah malah menjadi semakin besar!"

Para polisi muda – pengecualian untuk Kiba dan Lee – yang masih mengobrol itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika salah satu temannya itu baru saja menyatakan cinta kepada sang pelatih muda.

Naruto memandang serius kepada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa? Gombalan apalagi ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yang terakhir itu bukan gurauan, aku memang menyukaimu, karena itulah aku selalu mendekatimu. Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku untuk pdkt denganmu kan? Tetapi percayalah jika aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku.." ujar Naruto tenang. Dalam hati ia bersorak karena pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya semenjak jatuh cinta pada pandangan ke 2 bulan kepada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak akan menolakmu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau menuruti apa yang aku inginkan saat ini," ujarnya dengan nada superior.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke adalah tipe pemuda yang matre. Ia harus siap-siap kehilangan tabungannya untuk ini.

"Lulus dengan salah satu predikat terbaik dan mintalah tanda tangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi di balik Uwagimu. Setelah kau berhasil melalui itu semua, datanglah kepadaku di dojo sekolahku, SMA Hi Konoha. Itu syarat yang aku ajukan.."

Sebenarnya sih Sasuke memang sengaja memberikan syarat yang sulit kepada para polisi muda yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya setelah pembelajaran selesai. Alasannya agar mereka menyerah saja dan mencari pasangan yang lain. Bagi Sasuke itu adalah cara penolakannya yang paling tak terlihat menurutnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!" Seru Naruto semangat.

"Kau yakin? Tidak mungkin kan kedua orang penting itu memberikan tanda tangannya untuk hal remeh seperti ini?" Sasuke berusaha untuk mematahkan semangat Naruto.

"Hal remeh katamu?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu mengacak rambut hitam itu kencang, Sasuke tampak jauh lebih pendek saat mereka berdekatan seperti ini, "Kalau itu keinginanmu, tentu saja akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati, bagus juga sih… Sekalian minta restu buat ngelamar kamu hehehehe…"

What?

Sasuke pun memandang Naruto yang mulai meninggalkannya untuk bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Wajahnya menampilkan raut tak percaya. Biasanya saja para polisi ( Baik polisi muda atau pun yang senior sekalipun ) langsung mundur saat ia memberi syarat itu, apalagi harus meminta tanda tangan kepada kedua orang killer di kepolisian Konoha ini.

Apa yang orang itu pikirkan? Batinnya masih tak percaya.

Latihan pun berakhir dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah setelah Asuma menyampaikan ucapan perpisahan dalam kelas ini. Para polisi muda dan pelatih pun saling bersalaman akrab.

Polisi muda yang terdepan pun merasa canggung saat ingin bersalaman dengan Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat gahar seperti menahan diri untuk tidak membentak.

Tangan kasar polisi itu ditarik cepat oleh tangan Sasuke yang lebih kecil, digenggamnya erat tangan polisi itu seraya menampakkan wajah ramah, "Semoga sukses ya…" ujarnya kemudian. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah perintah Asuma untuk bersikap lebih hangat kepada para polisi muda, kalau tidak diperintah mana mungkin Sasuke mau-maunya tersenyum tipis seperti ini.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa sih, Sasuke juga tidak ingin polisi ini mengira jika ia masih saja marah.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak lebih 'indah' dari sebelumnya membuat iman para polisi muda itu jebol dan membalasnya tak kalah ramah. Dalam hati mereka sama-sama berencana untuk langsung saja melamar pemuda yang cukup manis ini.

"Sepertinya aku bakalan punya banyak saingan nih~" wajah ramah Sasuke mendadak manyun saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya, tengah mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menerima jabatan tangan itu dan segera melepasnya, ia menampakkan wajah mengusir, menyuruh Naruto untuk segera pergi dan membiarkan ia berjabat tangan dengan para polisi muda lainnya.

"Tunggu saja Sasuke! Aku akan membuatmu menjadi kekasih abadiku! Ingat itu!" serunya keras diikuti oleh sorakan para polisi muda lainnya.

Para pelatih-pelatih pun hanya terkikik sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

)*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*(

Hari pelantikan pun akhirnya tiba.

Naruto telah bersiap-siap dengan seragam kepolisiannya seraya menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat rapi. Setelah melihat kerapiannya sendiri, ia pun memakai topi kepolisiannya lalu beranjak dari barak yang sudah menjadi tempat tidurnya selama 6 bulan ini.

Ia bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain berbaris dengan rapi di tengah lapangan yang luas lalu bersikap istirahat di tempat. Beberapa menit kemudian serangkaian acara pelantikan pun dimulai dengan khidmat.

Orang tuanya pun juga turut hadir pada pelantikan hari ini, walaupun polisi bukanlah cita-citanya tetapi ia tetap bangga bisa menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama 6 bulan ini kepada mereka. Mungkin menjadi lebih bangga jika kakeknya yang menginginkan ini semua bisa melihatnya dilantik seperti ini.

Ia yakin akan lulus, ia bersama kawan-kawannya telah belajar bersama untuk kelulusan ini. Akan tetapi, ia sedikit tidak yakin mendapatkan salah satu gelar 'Terbaik' seperti yang Sasuke inginkan.

Bagaimana jika ia gagal? Impiannya untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya akan sirna juga kah? Sepertinya Sasuke memang orang yang serius dengan semua perkataannya.

"..dan penghargaan untuk nilai kelulusan terbaik jatuh kepada Ipda Uzumaki Naruto, untuk nama yang dipanggil silahkan maju ke depan panggung untuk pemasangan lencana."

Saat ini Naruto benar-benar ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Setelah prosesi pelantikan selesai, para polisi muda berpangkat inspektur polisi dua itu segera menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan orang tua yang telah menyambut mereka di pinggir lapangan.

"Kamu hebat Naruto! Kami semua sangat bangga kepadamu!" teriak Kushina kesenangan seraya memeluk sang anak lebih erat.

"Otousan pasti lebih bangga kepadamu Naruto… Arigatou.." ujar Minato lembut seraya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis terharu sama seperti istri dan anak tunggalnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan terbaik, bagaimana? Aku serius dengan perkataanku kan?"

Di suatu sore, beberapa hari setelah pelantikan dilaksanakan dan ia berhasil menikmati kasur empuknya lagi, Naruto mendatangi dojo SMA Hi Konoha tempat Sasuke berlatih sepulang sekolah.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepadamu Uzumaki-san…" ujar Sasuke seraya tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar gerbang sekolah, "Tetapi sayangnya, untuk tahun ini, polisi muda yang menyabet gelar terbaik saat pelantikan kemarin sama-sama menyatakan cinta mereka kepadaku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hah?" Naruto pun cengo mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Sialan! Aku memang harus segera mendapatkan tanda tangan dari ayah dan juga kakamu itu!"

"Menyerah saja, aku juga sudah menyuruh mereka untuk menyerah. Aku bisa saja menyuruh Tou-sama dan Nii-san untuk tidak memberikan tanda tangan sama sekali kepada kalian, walaupun kalian terjun ke jurang sekalipun."

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya lalu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka, kenapa kau tidak langsung menolaknya?" tanya Naruto kemudian, "Bukankah sama saja kau memberikan harapan palsu? Itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada langsung ditolak kau tahu?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto datar lalu mendengus, "Kamu menyerah? Baguslah. Gelar terbaik juga tidak akan sia-sia kan, kau bisa mendapat promosi kenaikan jabatan dengan mudah nantinya.." ujarnya lalu berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Hmptttt Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu membalikkan badannya, ia memandang aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya sang Uchiha tak mengerti.

"Tidak-tidak…" Naruto menggelengkan kepala lalu menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena tertawa, "Aku benar-benar semakin yakin jika kau akan menjadi kekasihku nanti hahahaha… Ternyata kau lucu juga ya hahahaha!"

'Orang ini aneh!' batin Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia pun kembali membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya untuk segera pulang.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau aku antar?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terus berjalan.

"Aku naik kereta," ujarnya cepat saat melihat Naruto yang berusaha untuk mengajaknya kembali.

"Aku antar sampai stasiun deh~"

"Nggak, aku ingin berjalan kaki. Pergi sana!"

"Uwwww galaknya muncul lagi nihh~"

"Uzumaki-san! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu dengan sepeda!" Naruto menunjuk sepedanya semasa kuliah dahulu, "Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan mantan pelatihku, nggak boleh ya?"

Sasuke melirik sepeda kayuh milik Naruto sejenak lalu kembali melengos tidak peduli.

"Ayolahh Sasuke~ Hari iniii saja, setelah itu aku benar-benar akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan ayah dan kakakmu… dan tentunya hatimu juga.." pinta Naruto memelas.

Lelaki pirang itu bersorak dalam hati saat melihat sang Uchiha menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arahnya, "Cepat atau aku tertinggal!"

"Okayyy!"

Menggonceng sang pujaan hati saja sudah membuat hati Naruto berbunga-bunga. Walaupun awalnya malu-malu, ia bisa merasakan pinggangnya yang dipegang pelan oleh salah satu tangan Sasuke.

Sepanjang hidupnya setelah mengenal cinta, Naruto tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapapun kecuali keluarganya sendiri, ia mengenal cinta semenjak banyak wanita maupun pria – untuk ini ia benar-benar terkejut awalnya – yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Di hadapan teman-temannya, ia pun sok-sok an menyukai seseorang padahal sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan permasalahan cinta. Hanya untuk keren-kerenan saja.

Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke masih belum saling mengenal satu sama lain, mereka hanyalah bekas guru dan murid, Naruto pasti dianggap aneh karena bisa-bisanya menyukai seseorang yang bahkan hanya bisa ia temui satu minggu sekali.

Bohong jika ia mencintai Sasuke bukan karena wajahnya yang rupawan, tetapi entah kenapa Naruto yakin jika hal itu bukanlah alasan yang utama. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang membuat Naruto penasaran sejak awal mereka bertemu dan itulah yang membuat perasaannya semakin jelas.

"Sebentar lagi kau menghadapi ujian kelulusan ya? Ujian masuk universitas juga? Aku bisa membantumu loh~ Gini-gini aku juga pintar tahu~ Eh tapi sepertinya kau juga pintar, gimana dong caranya biar bisa dekat denganmu terus~?" Naruto memang senang menggunakan nada bak anak kecil jika berbicara dengan Sasuke yang selalu serius, lama-lama bisa jadi kebiasaannya nih.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya malas menjawab.

Naruto masih berceloteh ria tanpa mengenal lelah tetapi ia yakin pemuda yang sedang digoncengnya ini mendengar perkataannya dalam diam. Hah, ia benar-benar ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam lagi, ia benar-benar sudah terjerat ke dalam pesona sang Uchiha.

…

..

….

…

..

….

..

…

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya kencang menuju ke suatu tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi itu, napasnya terengah-engah tetapi tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Sebuah kain berwarna putih lusuh tergenggam dengan erat di tangannya, benar-benar ia jaga agar tidak terjatuh.

" **Permainan Sasuke lagi ya.."**

" **Maaf? Permainan?"**

" **Kau tidak sadar? Ini hanyalah keisengannya, yah walaupun kaulah satu-satunya orang yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangan ini hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan yang tidak berhubungan dengan kepolisian,"**

" **Saya tahu… Tetapi saya tetap meminta tanda tangan dari anda berdua!"**

" **Kenapa? Kenapa kau memperjuangkan adikku sebegitu kerasnya?"**

" **Karena saya mencintainya…"**

" **Huh… mencintainya? Kau yakin mencintainya? Apa yang kau cintai dari Sasuke? Wajahnya? Tubuhnya?"**

"… **."**

" **Kenapa tidak menjawab? Benarkah semua ucapanku tadi? Jika memang itu yang kau pikirlah, silahkan pergi dari ruangan ini dan jangan berani datang ke sini lagi,"**

" **Tidak!"**

" **Hm?"**

" **Maksudku… Saya tidak menyangkal perkataan anda tetapi bukan itu alasan utama saya mencintai Sasuke!"**

" **Lalu?"**

" **Saya memang belum terlalu mengenal Sasuke, dia terlalu misterius untuk saya. Saat mengajar ia akan mengeluarkan ekspresi galak luar biasa tetapi setelah itu ia akan bersikap datar seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Ia bisa diajak bercanda oleh senpai yang pernah aku lihat tetapi setelah itu ekspresinya berubah kembali. Ia bisa tersenyum walau tipis, semua orang senang melihatnya, begitu juga denganku, tetapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa arti dari senyumannya itu. Saya benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam lagi! Saya benar-benar ingin melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa karenaku! Saya… Saya… Saya benar-benar menyukainya!"**

Tempat yang akan ia kunjungi pun telah di depan mata, ia pun semakin mempercepat kayuhannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

" **Uzumaki Naruto! Ikuti saya! Kau membawa uwagimu kan?!"**

" **Baik! Uchiha Fugaku-sama!"**

" **Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari dari anakku selama ini. Itachi, siapkan spidol permanen!"**

" **Ja-Jadi?"**

" **Jangan senang! Jika kau tidak memuaskanku, uwagimu akan aku coret dan kau wajib menggunakannya selama bertugas hingga kau mati!"**

Seseorang muncul dari dalam gerbang saat Naruto sampai. Lelaki pirang itu meletakkan sepedanya asal-asalan lalu berlari menghampiri orang itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" teriaknya.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat seseorang yang telah memanggilnya. Matanya membelalak terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat itu.

"Uzumaki…. Naruto…" dan ia pun semakin terkejut saat melihat uwagi lusuh itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya….

…..dengan dua tanda tangan yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang…" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu berhenti di hadapan sang Uchiha, "Ingatlah jika aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini kecuali kepada keluargaku. Kau mau pulang ya? Ayo aku antar sampai stasiun, aku sudah lama tidak mengantar-"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan tanda tangannya?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, di satu sisi entah mengapa ia merasa senang dengan keberhasilan yang Naruto lakukan tetapi di sisi lain ia ragu jika itu tanda tangan asli.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat perjuangannya kerasnya untuk membuat Uchiha Fugaku terjatuh hingga membuat badannya terasa sakit semuanya, sama sekali tidak keren.

"Tetapi yang pasti, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk memalsu tanda tangan kedua pimpinanku kan? Aku bisa dipecat jika itu terjadi, bahkan lebih buruknya aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku akan menceritakannya kapan-kapan," Naruto mengambil sepedanya lalu kembali mendekati Sasuke, "Oh dan kau berhutang cerita juga kepadaku, kakakmu bilang ada sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuatmu memberikan tantangan ini kepada orang yang menembakmu dan aku harus bertanya langsung kepadamu."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke langsung berwajah sendu seraya memalingkan wajah, "Tidak ada sesuatu, Nii-san hanya mengada-ngada."

"Aku yakin sekali jika Uchiha bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda."

"Itu hanya keisenganku, aku juga manusia biasa jika kau lupa."

"Aku akan tetap menagihnya selalu," Naruto menaiki sepedanya seraya menepuk dudukan belakang, "Ayo naik, nanti kau terlambat."

"Uzumaki-san, apa yang kau suka dariku?" Sasuke memilih untuk diam di tempat sedangkan mata hitamnya memandang serius Naruto yang masih saja memasang senyuman teduhnya.

"Aku menyukai kemisteriusanmu, aku benar-benar ingin sekali membongkar sisi misteriusmu yang sama sekali tidak keren itu dan tanpa sadar aku menyukaimu. Hah… Lupakan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa harus menyukaimu. Kita belum saling mengenal begitu dekat kan? Karena itulah aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya dengan cepat, kita bisa saling mengenal terlebih dahulu atau.."

Naruto masih asyik berceloteh ria dan tanpa sadar melewatkan sebaris senyum yang terlukis dengan jelasnya pada wajah sang Uchiha.

'Alasan macam apa itu?' sepertinya Sasuke semakin tertarik dengan tingkah sang Uzumaki yang absurd.

Menyukai karena kemisteriusan dan keabsurdan? Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan isi kepada kedua orang ini.

Sejak awal Naruto memang sudah menarik perhatiannya karena dia adalah satu-satunya polisi muda yang memiliki iris biru dan berambut pirang. Postur tubuhnya juga tegap dan tinggi, terlihat mencolok dari pada teman-temannya yang lain. Asuma bilang jika Naruto memang keturunan Jerman.

Tidak ia sangka polisi muda mencolok itu datang dan selalu mengganggunya dengan gombalan-gombalan anehnya lalu menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Naruto memang terlihat serius dengan tantangan yang dia berikan. Berhasil mendapatkan salah satu gelar yang terbaik dan bahkan berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan dari kedua orang yang paling gahar dalam kepolisian Konoha, ia tidak tahu apa saja yang Naruto lakukan untuk mendapatkannya. Dilihat dari uwaginya yang kotor dan cara jalan Naruto yang kaku, Sasuke yakin Naruto sudah dihabisi berkali-kali oleh kedua orang itu.

Apa mungkin ia menolak orang setangguh Naruto? Tidak mungkin kan Naruto melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mendapatkan… tubuhnya?

Kalau memang iya, biarkan Sasuke menghajarnya tanpa ampun sebagai balasannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu duduk pada boncengan sepeda, "Aku juga menyukaimu, aku menerima pernyataanmu."

"Iehhh? Benarkah? Hei! Jawablah saat aku melihat wajahmu!"

"Berisik! Keretaku akan terlewat jika kau berisik!"

"Sasuke~ Jangan bercandaaa…"

"Aku boleh memanggilmu Naruto kan?"

"I-iya… Jadi kau benar-benar menerimaku?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengayuh sepedanya, mata birunya sesekali melirik Sasuke yang masih bersikap tenang pada situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya lagi. Sudahlah jangan berisik atau aku langsung memutusmu jika aku ketinggalan kereta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI!

.

.

.

.

Bercanda ding~ Masih ada lanjutannya kok~

Chapter pertama ini hanya menceritakan awal bertemunya Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai pembuka untuk cerita intinya di chapter kedua.

Kalau soal kehidupan kepolisian itu murni karangan mimin, sepertinya di dunia sebenarnya tidak mungkin sesantai itu kan? Jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan yaa~

Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Bonus Cerita~

Pertama kali aku mengajar para polisi muda adalah saat umurku baru saja menginjak 15 Tahun. Otou-sama memintaku untuk mengajar mereka karena melihat kemampuan karate ku yang hebat. Yah, aku selalu memenangkan kejuaraan karate dan ikut melatih anak seusiaku yang berlatih karate di camp polisi.

Tou-sama berkata kehadiranku juga untuk mengajarkan para polisi muda untuk selalu waspada dan tidak meremehkan apapun. Aku baru menyadarinya saat melihat para polisi muda itu memandangku dengan pandangan remeh saat pertama kali aku memperkenalkan diri.

Aku melakukan tugasku sebagai asisten pelatih dari Asuma-sensei yang juga mentorku dalam beladiri. Terkadang bukannya patuh denganku, para polisi muda itu malah menggodaku dan sebagainya. Ingin sekali aku marah tetapi aku ingat posisiku yang paling muda di sini. Aku tidak bersikap seenaknya sendiri.

Aku tidak memiliki wibawa sama sekali di hadapan para polisi muda lulusan sarjana ini. Sudah berkali-kali aku meminta kepada Tou-sama agar aku diberhentikan saja tetapi Tou-sama selalu menolaknya.

Aku juga sering mendatangi rumah Nii-san – Kakakku sudah berkeluarga – untuk membicarakan hal ini tetapi jawaban Nii-san juga sama.

Asuma-sensei dan pelatih lainnya pun menyemangatiku dan menyuruhku untuk mengatakan kepada mereka siapa saja para polisi muda yang suka menggodaku dengan perkataan yang tidak pantas.

Hah, apalah aku yang hanya dijadikan objek pembelajaran saja.

Suatu ketika, seorang polisi muda bertubuh besar dan tinggi mendekatiku setelah pelajaran usai. Dahiku berkerut heran karena seharusnya polisi ini mengikuti pembelajaran selanjutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Aku memang sering sekali mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari wanita-wanita di sekolahku tetapi baru kali ini aku mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki.

"A-Apa? Kau menjijikkan! Tentu saja aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu!" ucapku tanpa sadar sangking terkejutnya. Ditembak oleh lelaki yang usianya sangat jauh darimu saja sudah membuatku sangat merinding.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menolaknya sekasar itu. Aku juga tidak bisa melarang polisi muda itu untuk menyukaiku. Tetapi perkataan itu selalu reflek keluar dari mulutku yang memang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengajar mereka selama ini.

Aku selalu menolak para polisi muda yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Banyak sekali dari mereka yang menyukaiku, bahkan dalam satu hari aku pernah menolak lima orang sekaligus.

Aku tidak menyukai mereka, tentu saja aku berhak untuk menolak mereka kan?

Keadaan ini membuatku semakin muak. Aku memilih bersikap pasif dan diam pada saat pelajaran di mulai. Aku sedikit menghilangkan sikap penurutku dan bersikap tak acuh kepada mereka.

Selesai latihan pun aku langsung saja pulang tanpa berbicara terlebih dahulu kepada Asuma-sensei dan lainnya. Aku benar-benar suntuk berada di sini.

Saat aku berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba saja mulutku dibekap dari belakang dan saat aku ingin melawan, tengkukku dipukul dengan keras hingga pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi saat terbangun aku melihat diriku disekap di sebuah gudang yang kotor, dengan ketiga orang berbadan besar yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Yo! Akhirnya kau bangun juga sayang, aku tidak berniat mencicipi tubuhmu saat kau tertidur…."

Mereka.. Para polisi muda itu kan?

Aku ingat mereka, mereka adalah ketiga orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku ingat dengan jelas karena sejak saat itu mereka selalu memandangku tajam. Mereka seakan memikirkan sesuatu dan aku tidak tahu jika inilah yang mereka pikirkan.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, tangan dan kakiku terikat dengan erat, mereka sepertinya sengaja melakukan itu agar aku tidak menyerang mereka. Aku juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mulutku dibungkam oleh lakban, yang bisa kulakukan hanya meringkuk seraya memejamkan mata.

"Tubuh kecilmu itu sangat menggairahkan, sepertinya kita tidak harus menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk bercinta bukan? Kau mau kan melakukannya denganku? Tubuhmu seakan cocok sekali untuk aku peluk sepanjang malam.."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan tetapi aku sadar jika hal ini terus berlanjut, maka masa depanku akan hancur karena mereka.

"Menolak kami sekasar itu? Anak kecil sepertimu punya nyali yang besar rupanya."

Aku tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya terkejut dan muak saja. Aku tidak menyukai kalian? Tentu aku harus menolak kalian kan?

Aku memang sering melihat wanita yang menangis setelah aku menolak mereka tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu jika dampaknya akan berbeda jika aku menolak laki-laki. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dibandingkan mereka yang sudah dewasa.

"Ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat~"

Aku menangis, ya menangis, seberapa keras aku menggelengkan kepalaku seraya beringsut menjauh, mereka tidak memedulikan ketakutanku. Mereka membiarkanku terikat agar ruang gerakku terbatas dan mendekatkan wajah menjijikkan mereka kepada wajahku.

Aku berteriak tertahan saat salah satu dari mereka mulai melucuti celanaku. Aku memberontak keras dan setelah itu terdengar debaman pintu yang terbuka. Mataku yang berkaca-kaca melihat beberapa polisi muda yang sepertinya teman ketiga orang bejat ini bersama Asuma-sensei dan Ibiki-san datang.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan kepada ketiga orang itu, pikiranku benar-benar kacau, aku benar-benar ketakutan bahkan hingga aku berada dipelukan kakakku yang mengetahui kejadian ini pun aku sama sekali tidak sadar.

Aku down, mengurung diri di dalam kamar, menolak untuk melakukan apapun. Aku merenungi kejadian mengerikan itu dalam diam, aku sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan sama seperti kemarin, ketakutanku berubah menjadi kebencian.

Aku menolak saat Tou-sama memutuskan untuk menggantikanku dengan pelatih yang lain. Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku benar-benar akan melatih para polisi muda yang menjadi sumber ketakutanku sembari berlatih lebih keras agar aku tidak disekap sama seperti dahulu.

Aku kembali melatih mereka setelah satu bulan absen, mereka memandangku prihatin dan aku balas membentak mereka dengan perkataan yang selama ini aku pendam. Aku tidak peduli jika setelah itu aku selalu mendapat predikat guru muda galak, guru muda setan atau lainnya.

Tahun kedua aku mengajar, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan tantangan itu untuk menolak mereka yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

…dan aku tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang berhasil melakukan tantanganku hingga akhir. Aku tidak bisa menarik perkataanku karena itu sama sekali tidak jantan, aku takut jika dia melakukan itu semua hanya untuk kepuasannya.

Akan tetapi, setelah melihat sikapnya, senyumnya, kepribadiannya, aku yakin sekali jika keputusanku untuk menerimanya tidaklah sebuah kesalahan.

Aku menjadi semakin mencintainya dan selalu bersama dengannya hingga 2 tahun lamanya…


	2. Chapter 2

Tahun kedua aku mengajar, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan tantangan itu untuk menolak mereka yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

…dan aku tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang berhasil melakukan tantanganku hingga akhir. Aku tidak bisa menarik perkataanku karena itu sama sekali tidak jantan, aku takut jika dia melakukan itu semua hanya untuk kepuasannya.

Akan tetapi, setelah melihat sikapnya, senyumnya, kepribadiannya, aku yakin sekali jika keputusanku untuk menerimanya tidaklah sebuah kesalahan.

Aku menjadi semakin mencintainya dan selalu bersama dengannya hingga 2 tahun lamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+ menyerempet M

Genre : Romance and Humor ( Garing )

Pair : NARUSASU! NARUSASUUU!

Warning : Sedikit ooc, typo(s), boyslove, au.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 : Pembohong?

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di hari minggu yang damai. Sesosok pemuda berumur 19 Tahun berjalan dengan santai menuju ke dapur, berniat membuat kopi yang memang sering ia minum setiap pagi. Kekasihnya memang selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu banyak meminum kopi, tidak baik untuk kesehatan katanya. Namun, ia sedikit tidak memedulikannya karena kekasihnya itu masih saja memakan ramen yang sudah jelas nggak sehatnya.

Dahinya berkerut tak suka saat tak melihat persediaan kopi yang seharusnya telah ia simpan di dapur ini, mulutnya berdecak sebal lalu berjalan keluar dapur. Sudah pasti ini ulah sang kekasih yang membuang persediaan kopinya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan melihat pelaku pembuangan kopi tengah asik memainkan playstation miliknya. Memainkannya dengan serius hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu akan memuntahkan kemarahannya saat melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari sang pirang. Manik hitamnya memandang pinggang sang pirang yang terlihat jelas dari balik celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Ia bukanlah pemuda mesum, ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan kekasih pirangnya itu melakukan seks selain ciuman, tetapi sekilas pandangan saja Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun dibalik jeansnya.

Jeans itu dibiarkan melorot dan mungkin saja akan memperlihatkan bagian bawahnya tanpa sadar. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas. Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto berjalan keluar tanpa menyadari kecerobohannya itu?

"Hei dobe! Kau membuang persediaan kopiku lagi ya?" tanyanya saat menyadari tujuan awalnya menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab tetapi lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke sangking seriusnya memainkan gamenya ini.

"Oi! Jawab pertanyaanku!" dan Naruto pun masih mengabaikannya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin sebal seraya meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Ia malas jika harus ribut di minggu pagi yang tenang ini, ia ingin menikmati waktu liburnya setenang mungkin tanpa bertengkar dengan sang kekasih.

Tidak ada kopi. Kekasihmu sendiri mengabaikanmu karena game. Mood Sasuke semakin anjlok saat ini juga. Naruto selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga jarang memiliki waktu dengan dirinya, bukan berarti ia merindukan Naruto atau apa, tetapi tetap saja di hari libur ini setidaknya mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk membayar kesibukan sang pirang.

Kalau begini, untuk apa juga Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menginap di apartemennya, jadi tukang bersih-bersih gitu? Tahu begini ia memilih untuk mengikuti kelas memasak yang khusus diadakan di tepi pantai saja.

Bocah SMA yang selalu ditembak oleh para polisi muda ini telah memasuki bangku perkuliahan di sebuah universitas negeri di konoha. Ia baru saja memasuki semester 3 pada jurusan yang sudah diincarnya sejak sma yaitu manajemen. Setelah lulus nanti, ia berniat untuk membangun sebuah restoran sesuai cita-citanya yang memang memiliki hobi memasak sejak kecil. Merasa ingin menambah pengetahuannya dalam memasak, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas memasak yang diadakan 3 kali dalam seminggu.

Walaupun jadwalnya padat, Sasuke tetap melakukannya dengan senang hati karena itu semua adalah keinginannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi seorang polisi seperti ayah dan kakaknya dan ia bersyukur ayahnya tidak memaksanya untuk itu.

Karena hal itulah, Sasuke terpaksa untuk berhenti menjadi asisten pelatih karena jadwalnya yang begitu padat. Walaupun begitu ia masih diperkenankan hadir jika memiliki waktu luang.

Galak? Tentu saja masih, malah lebih. Akan tetapi, tetap saja para polisi muda itu jatuh cinta padanya lalu menembaknya saat ia memiliki waktu luang untuk datang. Sasuke tentu saja menolaknya dengan tidak menggunakan cara yang sama karena ia sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ohayou Sasu-chan~ Aku tidak tahu jika kau ada di sini~" matanya menyorot tajam Naruto yang dengan santainya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluknya. Naruto yang menyadari pandangan itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang membuat moodmu jelek sayang?"

"Nggak sadar?" ganti Sasuke yang bertanya, "Sudahlah, percuma berbicara denganmu." Ujarnya lagi seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Huhhh kenapa kau mengabaikanku~ Aku butuh perhatianmu tahu~"

Mengabaikan katanya?

"Punya kaca?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, polos.

"Ngaca sana! Kau membuatku semakin kesal dobe!" kesabaran Sasuke sepertinya harus terkuras lagi. Jelas-jelas Naruto lah yang mengabaikannya, kenapa malah dia yang disalahkan? Dobe sialan!

"Aku diam pun sudah membuatmu kesal temeee!" Naruto semakin semangat untuk menggoda Sasuke. Ia tahu apa yang membuat pemuda manisnya ini merajuk seperti ini.

"Kau memang tercipta untuk membuatku kesa-ummm…" omelannya pun tertelan oleh pagutan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menerkam bibirnya. Tubuhnya pun terdorong kebelakang sofa hingga terduduk dan kepalanya mendongak saat sang pirang semakin memperdalam ciuman.

Matanya reflek menutup, menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan. Mereka masih terus saling bertukar saliva hingga ciuman mereka terhenti karena kebutuhan napas.

"Gimana? Udah bagus lagi belum?"

Naruto memang berengsek. Lelaki 24 tahun itu bisa membuatnya kesal dan senang sekaligus. Benar-benar berengsek.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai celana dalam atau boxermu? Jeans yang kau gunakan juga sepertinya kebesaran? Kau tidak sadar?"

Setelah memanjakan Sasuke sejenak, Naruto langsung saja membawa Sasuke untuk ikut memainan playstation dan menyuruh sang Uchiha untuk membantunya menyelesaikan game ini. Melihat sikap antusias Naruto membuat Sasuke memilih untuk menurut dan lama kelamaan ia juga menikmatinya.

Naruto melirik celana yang ia gunakan lalu memandang layar game dengan santai, "Aku sadar kok."

Setelah loading yang menyita waktu, game pun kembali dimulai dan mereka mulai bekerja sama untuk menjelajah dan mengalahkan moster-moster yang mengganggu perjalanan.

"Kalau sadar.." Sasuke pun fokus dengan game di depannya, "Kenapa kau tidak segera menggunakannya? Bagaimana jika kelupaan lalu kau keluar dengan pakaian yang seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa melepas fokus sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini tren anak muda zaman sekarang. Aku kan ingin tetap terlihat keren~" jawab Naruto, "Good! Kau memang ahli sayang!" serunya senang saat melihat permainan Sasuke yang bagus dalam melawan monster-monster itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali berujar, "Tren macam apa itu, memamerkan pinggang dan sebagian bokongmu kepada kalayak umum? Kau mau menjadi pelacur hah?"

"Nggak sampai melihatkan bokongku kok~ Awww sepertinya Sasu-chan cemburu nih~ Tenang aja sayang, aku akan memperlihatkan bokongku ini kepadamu dan hanya kepada-"

Stick ps pun melayang dan menghantam dahi Naruto dengan kerasnya. Sepertinya, ada kesamaan adegan ini di masa lalu?

"Diam kau mesum!"

"Uwahh Sasukeee~ Nanti game ov-Gyahhhh game over benerannnn!" Naruto memandang panik karakternya dan karakter yang dimainkan Sasuke mati dengan mengenaskan karena monster.

"Masa bodo! Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Ehhh kesal lagi? Harusnya aku yang kesalll~ sebentar lagi game ini akan tamat tahuuu~" Naruto pun menangisi dirinya yang harus mengulang dari awal untuk menamatkan game ini.

"Goblok! Kau tinggal memainkan lagi dari save point sebelum game over kan!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke datar lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar, kenapa aku bisa kelupaan. Ayo kita mainkan lagi sayang~"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali melupakan kekesalannya itu dan memainkan game ini lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang beneran ada tren seperti itu? Ia tidak pernah melihat kawan-kawannya menggunakan jeans melorot seperti itu, atau memang dia saja yang kelewat kuper hingga hal seperti ini saja tidak mengetahuinya?

"Oh iya Sasuke, malam ini aku ada jadwal lagi. Maaf kita tidak bisa bersama sampai malam." Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan.

Jadwal manggung, itu yang Naruto maksud. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi sama sekali tidak menghilangkan keinginannya untuk menjadi musisi, karena itulah Naruto memilih untuk menjadikan menyanyi sebagai hobinya saja dan sering manggung bersama kawan-kawannya dulu di kafe. Kata Naruto sih, ia diperbolehkan asal tidak mengganggu pekerjaan utamanya saja. Jadi terkadang Naruto harus membatalkan jadwal manggungnya saat ada tugas kepolisian.

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut? Aku penasaran seberapa bagus suaramu," Sasuke memang sering sih mendengar Naruto menyanyi, hanya bernyanyi untuknya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu mengapa Naruto selalu menolak saat Sasuke ingin mendengarnya langsung saat Naruto manggung.

"Jangan, aku tidak akan bisa fokus menyanyi jika kau ikut."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku mengganggumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya-"

"Selingkuh ya? Mengaku saja, aku tidak marah kok."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sasuke memang terlihat tenang saat mengatakan itu tetapi melihat karakter game yang dimainkan Sasuke menyerang monster itu membabi buta tanpa berhenti – dan tanpa memedulikan karakternya sendiri yang tidak berkutik dengan cara bertarung rekannya – bisa disimpulkan jika Sasuke tengah cemburu saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh sayang~ Aku hanya tidak ingin kau duduk sendiri di tengah kafe lalu laki-laki lain datang dan menggodamu~ Aku tidak akan tenang jika itu terjadi~" memang ada alasan lain yang membuat Naruto melarang Sasuke untuk melihat penampilannya di kafe atau pun bar tempatnya menyanyi, tetapi yang ia ucapkan tadi juga merupakan alasannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar alasan itu hanya mendengus tak percaya, "Aku bisa langsung membanting orang itu jika melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku. Aku lebih senang kau berkata jujur dari pada berbohong."

…dan Naruto memandang takjub kepada _final boss_ yang dapat ditaklukkan tidak lebih dari 5 menit dan 80% kekuatannya berasal dari karakter yang Sasuke mainkan. Kekasih Uchihanya ini sepertinya benar-benar cemburu dan ia merasa senang dengan fakta itu.

Game pun telah tamat mereka mainkan. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum lega sebelum salah satu dari mereka kembali merengut.

"Aku senang jika kau cemburu, kau benar-benar mencintaiku ya? Sasuke?" Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke lalu memeluk leher sang Uchiha, "Namun percayalah jika aku tidak akan bisa mengkhianatimu, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

Sasuke tahu. Sangat mengetahuinya. Karena itulah ia percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Naruto walaupun hatinya sedikit mengganjal dengan perkataan lelaki pirang itu.

Ia merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Keesokan hari dan seterusnya, mereka sama-sama melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Walaupun mereka memang jarang bertemu langsung atau sekedar kencan tetapi mereka masih saling mengabari lewat pesan singkat atau telepon.

Akan tetapi, setelah itu Naruto semakin jarang menghubunginya. Saat ia dengan 'berbaik hati' ingin mengabari terlebih dahulu, lelaki itu akan membalasnya lama atau bahkan tidak dibalas sama sekali.

'Pekerjaan, mungkin ada pekerjaan penting yang membuatnya seperti itu,' Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif dan pikirannya itu semakin menguat saat kakaknya berkata jika Naruto memang sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang sedikit sulit dibawah pengawasannya.

Kalau memang pekerjaannya sesulit itu, kenapa harus manggung segala?

Benar kan, Naruto memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia yakin kakaknya itu juga menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hah, itu semua bukan urusannya, itu semua urusan para polisi dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kelas memasaknya dan waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, sedari tadi ponselnya telah berdering dan ia yakin jika ibunya lah yang meneleponnya tiada henti. Padahal ia sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat karena ada materi tambahan dari kelas memasaknya.

Ia pun turun dari bus yang tadi ditumpanginya lalu berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Jalan menuju rumahnya memang sedikit sepi kalau malam. Hanya ada ketenangan, suara tapak kakinya, dan suara semilir angin yang bisa didengar.

Tidak, tunggu!

Sasuke masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan lalu memilih untuk berhenti mendadak. Wajahnya menjadi waspada saat mendengar suara tapak kaki lain yang juga berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang berani menguntitnya malam-malam begini. Biar saja orang itu berpikir jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar jika sedang diikuti.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan suara tapak kaki itu terdengar lagi, pelan, orang yang mengikutinya itu berpikir dengan memelankan langkahnya maka Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar suara tapak kaki si penguntit.

Sasuke terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya hingga manik hitamnya melihat rumahnya sendiri dengan lega. Ia pun berusaha untuk tenang dan memasuki rumahnya tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Mendadak ia merasa tidak aman lagi untuk berjalan sendiri.

" _ **Apa?! Ada seseorang yang mengikutimu?"**_

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersadar jika lawan bicaranya pasti tidak akan tahu gerak tubuhnya ini, ia mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga dan pundaknya sedangkan tangannya sendiri sedang menata buku di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu dia siapa dan aku merasa tidak bermasalah dengan siapapun." Jawabnya lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali dengan tangannya.

" _ **Apa jangan-jangan musuh yang kau kalahkan di kejuaraan? Atau jangan-jangan orang yang selama ini kau tolak?"**_

Sasuke mendengus lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, "Kalau karena itu, untuk apa mereka menguntitku? Mereka bisa saja langsung menyerangku sejak dulu kan? Kenapa harus menunggu lama? Tidak mungkin anggota kepolisian muda keluar dari camp hanya untuk menguntitku kan?"

" _ **Benar juga ya, mungkin dia fansmu? Biasanya seorang fans akan melakukan hal gila untuk menguntit idolanya."**_

"Aku bukan idol atau orang terkenal bodoh."

" _ **Tetapi kau menawan sayang~"**_

Sasuke berdecak mendengarnya, walaupun begitu semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia bersyukur kekasih pirangnya itu tidak langsung melihat wajahnya saat ini.

" _ **Maaf aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu saat ini, aku sedang bertugas dan…"**_

"Ngeband?"

" _ **Ah kau benar! Hahahaha aku usahakan setiap sabtu minggu kita bisa bertemu dan berkencan sepuasnya."**_

Huh, sebegitu pentingnya kah manggung dikafe dari pada dirinya? Kalau ia tidak mengenal dengan baik tabiat Naruto mungkin saja ia sudah memutuskan lelaki pirang itu sejak lama. Menyebalkan sekali.

" _ **Oh iya, jangan pulang terlalu malam, jangan lewat gang sempit, kalau bisa setelah turun dari bus kau lari menuju rumah. Haduhh aku jadi khawatir, apa aku minta temanku untuk mengawalmu hm? Kalau kesibukanku hanya manggung saja, aku pasti langsung menemanimu saat ini sayang~"**_

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diri kok." Kalau tahu Naruto bakalan khawatir dan tidak tenang saat bertugas, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan menceritakan kejadian ini kepada Naruto, ia bahkan tidak menceritakannya kepada ayah dan ibunya.

" _ **Ya sudah, tidurlah, besok kau harus kuliah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu."**_

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur? Hobimu selain makan ramen dan manggung kan tidur," Sasuke masih betah mengobrol dengan Naruto, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu dan tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit rindu. Ingat! Sedikit!

" _ **Aku sedang jaga sayang~ Sama Kiba, kau tahu? Dari tadi wajahnya merengut melihat percakapan penuh cinta kita hehehehehe…"**_

…dan mereka pun terus bertelepon ria hingga Naruto mendengar Sasuke menguap dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk tidur.

"Nanti jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kau tidak melihat berita? Akhir-akhir ini terjadi penculikan anak seusiamu, laki-laki pula, benar kan Fugaku?"

Fugaku yang tengah meminum kopinya pun hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

Mikoto menghela napas khawatir. Zaman memang sudah berubah, jika dulu anak perempuan lah yang banyak diculik dan dilindungi baik-baik, kini anak laki-laki pun juga terancam keselamatannya.

"Iya Kaa-san." Sasuke juga sudah berjanji kepada Naruto untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam bahkan lelaki pirang itu berkata akan menelepon Sasuke saat malam tiba untuk memastikan.

Ia pun pamit untuk berangkat dan berjalan menuju ke halte bus, saat kuliah ia memang memilih untuk naik bus karena malas harus berjalan jauh menuju stasiun dan juga bus yang akan ia naiki ini juga akan berhenti di dekat Universitasnya.

Sasuke tidak merasakan ada orang yang menguntitnya jadi memang orang itu akan bergerak saat malam hari. Hah, apakah dia akan diculik sama seperti yang di berita itu? Apa gunanya juga menculik remaja laki-laki dari pada perempuan?

Bukannya Sasuke ingin perempuan saja yang diculik, tetapi selemah-lemahnya laki-laki ia yakin kaumnya itu bisa melawan jika akan diculik atau saat diculik. Ah, kecuali kaum Uke lemah yang bersikap bak wanita itu.

Pernah Sasuke melihat spesies uke yang seperti itu mendekati Naruto dan menggoda lelaki itu agar putus dari dirinya. Sasuke juga sempat terlibat perkelahian dengan laki-laki lembek itu dan hal yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah Naruto yang lebih membela si peseor – Perebut Seme Orang – dari pada dirinya.

Hah, mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran terkutuk itu. Ia berjanji setidaknya memukul tulang kering banci itu jika bertemu lagi.

Ia pun menaiki bus yang sedari tadi ditunggunya lalu mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman dan memutuskan untuk melamun memandang jalanan sebelum getaran di celananya membuat kegiatannya itu tertunda.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya itu lalu menjawabnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang sedang menghubunginya, "Moshi-moshi Asuma-sensei, ada apa?"

Sasuke diam mendengarkan penjelasan guru karatenya itu, ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Baik, besok aku akan datang. Kebetulan besok banyak waktu yang kosong."

Asuma memintanya datang ke camp pelatihan untuk membantu melatih para polisi muda tahun ini. Asuma berkata jika asisten pelatih yang lain sedang menjalankan misi yang penting sehingga pria itu kekurangan tenaga pengajar yang handal.

Sasuke tentu saja mengiyakan permintaan Asuma, sekalian ingin melepas penatnya dengan membentak seseorang. Polisi muda itu tidak akan marah, mereka pasti berpikir jika Sasuke melakukan itu untuk melatih mereka juga dan juga tentunya karena mereka telah terpikat oleh wajah Sasuke yang galak namun memesona itu.

Sekali-sekali menggunakan wajahnya yang menawan ini tidak masalah kan? Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Halte dekat universitasnya pun terlihat, ia pun segera mempersiapkan diri untuk turun. Ia membiarkan penumpang lainnya turun terlebih dahulu dan setelah merasa tidak berdesakan seperti tadi, ia pun segera turun dan berjalan bersama mahasiswa lainnya menuju tempat kuliahnya.

"Umm.. ano.." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan baju yang dikenakannya ditarik pelan oleh seseorang, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tidak dikenalnya itu berdiri dibelakangnya seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Wanita itu dengan tenang memberikan secarik kertas itu kepadanya, "Ada seseorang yang menyuruhku memberikan kertas ini kepadamu, kau Uchiha Sasuke kan? Anak manajemen? Aku senpaimu tahu! Dasar kau ini… Ya sudah aku duluan ya.."

Sasuke memandang kepergian wanita yang merupakan senpainya itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti, ia belum sempat bertanya siapa yang memberikan kertas ini dan dia sudah pergi begitu saja. Melupakan hal itu, ia lekas membaca secarik kertas itu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika saat membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas lusuh ini.

Sontak ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik. Ia tak melihat orang mencurigakan yang menguntitnya kemarin malam. Orang itu pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan mulai melakukan tindakan selain menguntitnya seperti kemarin.

"Kau akan segera berada dikungkungan serigala buas yang pernah kau lukai dengan ucapanmu, akan kupastikan serigala itu akan menawanmu kembali dan tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, hah? Orang ini mengancamku?" gumamnya seraya menyobek kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki kampus. Sepertinya hari ini ia harus izin tidak memasuki kelas memasak demi keselamatannya.

.*.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang-orang terdekatnya, ia tidak ingin mereka khawatir dan bertindak berlebihan kepadanya. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah sering mendapatkan surat ancaman dari musuh yang dikalahkannya di turnamen atau pun laki-laki yang pernah ditolaknya, ia pun memilih untuk mendiamkannya dan ia bersyukur sampai saat ini ia masih baik-baik saja. Karena itulah ia berpikir jika orang yang mengancamnya kali ini juga sama seperti mereka.

'Lama-lama juga capek sendiri,' batinnya malas seraya berjalan menuju camp pelatihan kepolisian.

Kemarin kan ia sudah berjanji kepada Asuma untuk membantu melatih para polisi muda itu, walaupun sedari tadi ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menguntitnya dari belakang, ia yakin 100% orang itu akan berhenti mengikutinya saat mendekati gerbang markas utama kepolisian Konoha.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan seraya memasuki markas kepolisian itu dengan santai. Penjahat dimana saja itu pengecut, memasuki markas kepolisian saja tidak berani, apanya yang penjahat! Batinnya dalam hati.

Camp pelatihan berada di belakang markas utama, sebenarnya ada juga gerbang menuju camp pelatihan tetapi Sasuke malas harus memutar jalan, jadi ia memilih untuk memasuki camp pelatihan lewat gerbang utama saja.

Ia meminggirkan tubuhnya saat melihat mobil dan motor kepolisian keluar dan melaju dengan cepat, setelah merasa aman ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan bertemu dengan tiga penjaga gerbang utama markas kepolisian ini.

"Konbanwa Sasuke-sama!" seru mereka saat melihatnya melintasi pos mereka.

Sasuke berhenti seraya mengerutkan dahinya, "…sama? Hah, aku bahkan tidak memiliki jabatan di kepolisian, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Sasuke saja." Ujarnya risih.

"Tapi kami semua di kepolisian menghormatimu sebagai anak Jenderal Pol Uchiha Fugaku-sama dan adik Brigjen Pol Uchiha Itachi-sama, anda juga ikut serta mengajar para polisi muda. Kami benar-benar menghormatimu Sasuke-sama!" dan mereka bertiga pun membungkukan badan lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu memaksa mereka untuk tidak membungkukan badan lagi, "Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak memiliki pangkat polisi di pundakku, aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa. Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama', aku tidak menyukainya."

Ketiga polisi itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan Sasuke puas dengan hal itu.

"Oh iya, jarang sekali anda kemari, mau mengajar ya?" salah satu dari ketiga polisi itu angkat bicara.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, "Sepertinya ada misi penting hingga Asuma-sensei kekurangan asisten pelatih untuk melatih para polisi muda… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."

Ia mengangkat tangannya singkat lalu menurunkannya kembali, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju camp pelatihan. Dirinya memang sengaja tidak menanyakan keberadaan Naruto karena ia tahu kemarin malam lelaki itu baru saja jaga, bisa jadi Naruto pulang di pagi hari dan tidak datang. Ia memang harus selalu berpikir positif dengan apapun yang dilakukan Naruto, ibu dan kakak iparnya juga selalu mengatakan hal itu jika berbicara dengannya.

"Sasuke? Syukurlah kau datang…"

Mereka benar-benar kekurangan personil pelatih. Sasuke hanya melihat Asuma sendirilah yang melatih dua puluh polisi muda ini. Saat ia datang, ia bisa merasakan pandangan para polisi muda itu langsung tertuju kepadanya. Sasuke pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Asuma soal materi hari ini. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala lalu izin untuk mengganti pakaian dengan uwagi miliknya.

"Sasuke, aku pergi sebentar, Fugaku-sama memanggilku untuk menghadap kepadanya, tidak apa-apa kan jika kau mengajar mereka sendiri? Sebentar saja," Asuma langsung berkata seperti itu setelah ia selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian putih karate miliknya.

"Tidak masalah yang penting jangan terlalu lama, aku bukan pelatih utama di sini."

Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melakukan pemanasan ringan. Setelah Asuma benar-benar pergi dari tempat pelatihan, ia segera berdiri di hadapan para polisi muda yang mendadak menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat lagi-lagi melihat dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Kalian sudah berhenti berapa detik?! Cepat push up 100 kali dan sit up 200 kali! Yang kompak!"

…dan guru muda setan pun kembali untuk melatih para polisi muda ini.

Langit mulai gelap, kebetulan Sasuke memang melatih dua kelas atas pemintaan Asuma. Ia pun lekas menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti uwagi kotornya dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya tadi lalu memeriksa ponselnya.

Beberapa miss call dari ibunya, ia sudah menduga hal itu, padahal ia sudah berkata jika akan pulang secepatnya setelah selesai melatih. Ia juga berjanji untuk tidak melewati gang sempit yang sepi dan memilih untuk memutar melewati jalan yang lebih jauh dari rumahnya karena lebih ramai. Hell, ini semua karena isu penculikan yang menyebalkan itu. Padahal biasanya sampai pulang jam 9 malam pun sang ibu tidak mempermasalahkannya asalkan ia izin terlebih dahulu.

Ia pun berjalan menuju gerbang utama yang cukup jauh dari camp pelatihan, tahu-tahu saja langit sudah benar-benar gelap dan lampu pun mulai dinyalakan. Ia melihat lagi mobil kepolisian melaju dengan cepat keluar dari markas.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-san!" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya saat polisi jaga itu kembali menyapanya, ia pun menghampiri polisi itu untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apakah Nii-san masih ada di sini?" ibunya memberi pesan kepadanya untuk pulang bersama sang kakak saja. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menghubungi pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu jadi ia memilih untuk bertanya saja kepada polisi jaga ini, mereka pasti tahu.

"Itachi-sama memang ada di markas ini tetapi sepertinya beliau sedang mengadakan rapat dengan petinggi kepolisian wilayah lain, karena itu hari ini penjagaan benar-benar diperketat."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Lalu Naruto? Aku tahu kemarin malam dia baru aja jaga, apakah dia ada di sini sekarang? Mengurus sesuatu mungkin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Naruto?" penjaga itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihanya datang ke markas dan kemarin juga bukan waktunya dia untuk jaga di sini."

Melihat wajah bingung polisi jaga itu lantas membuat Sasuke juga kebingungan, ia tidak percaya jika Naruto membohonginya, lelaki itu selalu berkata jujur kepadanya walaupun hal memalukan sekalipun.

"Benarkah? Tetapi dia berkata padaku kalau…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajahnya yang selalu datar itu menyiratkan kekecewaan, sang penjaga yang melihatnya dengan jelas pun merasa takut disalahkan walaupun ia hanya menyampaikan kebenarannya.

Penjaga itu memilih untuk diam karena Sasuke sedari tadi juga diam.

"Naruto ya? Aku dengar-dengar dia cuti buat manggung sama temen bandnya!" sang penjaga pun mengumpat dalam hati saat teman jaganya yang lain tiba-tiba datang, ia pun menyikut keras perut temannya itu karena sama sekali tidak peka dengan keadaan.

"Sasuke-san sebaiknya kau tidak-Ah Sasuke-san!" seru sang penjaga saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari gerbang utama, ia pun memandang kesal temannya yang kini merintih kesakitan itu, "Kau ini, Naruto sama Sasuke-san sedang ada masalah! Kau malah menyebarkan kabar yang tidak-tidak!"

"Ehh, mana aku tahu kalau mereka berdua ada masalah, aku kan hanya memberi tahu.." sang teman pun membalasnya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali, dalam hati pun ia mendoakan agar pasangan itu cepetan putus agar dirinya bisa menggaet sang Uchiha, hehehe.

"Kau ini…" penjaga yang berbicara dengan Sasuke itu memandang keluar gerbang dengan khawatir, "Padahal aku mau memberitahu Sasuke-san untuk lebih berhati-hati saat pulang, kau lupa jika akhir-akhir ini ada kasus penculikan remaja laki-laki seusia Sasuke-san? Melihat rupa Sasuke-san yang menarik banyak orang itu, aku benar-benar khawatir…"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya setelah merasakan beban berat di kakinya semakin bertambah setelah lari begitu kencangnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu kemanakah ia berlari.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menormalkan napas dan juga pemikirannya yang sempat kacau. Selama 2 tahun mereka menjalin kasih, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran yang saat ini berlarian di kepalanya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Kenapa Naruto tidak memberi tahu kepadanya jika dia sedang cuti? Kenapa lelaki itu harus berbohong kepadanya? Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang diinginkan Naruto, jika lelaki itu memilih untuk mengejar cita-citanya di masa lalu pun ia akan tetap di pihak Naruto, ia bahkan sudah pernah membahasa hal ini dengan Naruto saat mengetahui Naruto ingin kembali bernyanyi dengan kawan-kawannya dulu.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya lalu menghela napas lagi, ia sedikit tahu wilayah tempatnya berdiri saat ini tetapi jika ia kembali ke halte untuk menunggu bus, ia yakin akan dirinya terlambat datang jadi satu-satunya cara untuk pulang hanyalah menggunakan kereta dan stasiun masih terletak berkilo-kilo dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Hah, cinta memang sanggup membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh seketika. Mau Naruto mencari penggantinya saat manggung sekalipun ia tidak peduli, Naruto bahkan sudah mengkhianatinya dengan membohonginya seperti ini. Semua kata cinta yang diucapkan Naruto kepadanya hanyalah Jambu, Janji Busuk. Sebusuk telur yang diletakkan bersama ikan makarel di dalam wadah kayu selama satu tahun.

Ia pun berjalan dengan perasaan dongkol, kaleng tak bersalah pun ia tendang dengan emosi. Perasaan kesalnya pun semakin besar saat merasakan tapak kaki seseorang dalam jumlah banyak berlari ke arahnya dari arah belakang.

Tunggu! Memangnya siapa yang tengah mengejarnya?!

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan reflek menangkis pukulan seseorang yang berniat memukul tengkuknya dari belakang dengan tangan kanannya. Ia pun semakin panik saat melihat beberapa orang yang berkumpul seakan ingin mengepungnya itu. Badannya ia siagakan dalam mode bertarung, bersiap-siap jika diantara mereka ada yang menyerangnya lagi.

Orang-orang dihadapannya pun hanya menyeringai dalam diam, Sasuke yang tidak mengerti arti seringai itu pun semakin bersiaga dan berpikir jika mereka sedang merencakan sesuatu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan sepasang lengan mendekapnya dari arah belakang, ia pun sontak menyikut perut seseorang itu lalu membantingnya ke depan dengan cepat. Kumpulan orang yang melihat hal itu sontak menggeram kesal lalu berjalan mendekati dirinya.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke pun memilih untuk berlari, ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melawan mereka semua yang saat ini tengah mengacungkan senjata tajam, sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah capek untuk berlari tetapi nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya jika ia memilih untuk duduk santai di pinggir jalan.

Mereka mungkin adalah komplotan orang yang mengancamnya, Sasuke benar-benar lupa jika mereka masih saja menguntitnya dan mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka untuk menculiknya.

'Sialan! Ini semua karena memikirkan si bodoh itu! Sialan! Sialan!' batinnya dalam hati seraya mempercepat larinya. Ia kerahkan seluru tenaganya hanya untuk lepas dari kejaran penjahat yang ingin menculiknya itu.

Bak film action, ia pun dengan bodohnya memasuki gang karena bingung harus berlari kemana lagi, tong sampah dan benda apapun ia lemparkan ke belakang untuk menghambat pergerakan mereka.

"Kuso! Jangan lari kau berengsek!"

Sasuke tidak memedulikan umpatan mereka dan memilih untuk terus berlari hingga kakinya mati rasa. Paling tidak ia harus berlari hingga menemukan tempat yang ramai jadi penjahat itu akan berhenti mengejarnya.

Ia berlari dengan sesekali melihat ke belakang, ia menghela napas lega saat orang yang sedang mengejarnya itu tidak terlihat di belakang, mungkin ide membuang tumpukan tong sampah ke arah mereka cukup ampuh untuk menghalangi mereka.

Pandangannya yang terus ke belakang membuatnya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan orang di depannya, tanpa bisa dicegah ia pun menubruk orang itu keras hingga dia sendiri terjatuh dengan bokongnya yang menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu.

Napasnya terengah-engah, berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya itu dengan mengangkat kepalanya, ia harus segera lari sebelum orang-orang itu melihatnya lagi.

Ah, tapi di dekatnya – dan orang yang ditabraknya itu – ada sebuah café, mungkin ia bisa menyelinap diantara mereka. Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya seraya berdiri dan seketika kedua matanya membelalak lebar melihat orang yang telah ditabraknya ini.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kaku sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya itu tak kalah kaku. Rangkulan tangannya pada bahu ketiga orang di dekatnya itu terlepas seketika.

"Naruto/Sasuke?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke reflek memundurkan langkahnya, manik hitamnya memandang tak percaya kepada sang pirang juga ketiga laki-laki bertubuh langsing berpakaian compang-camping yang ada di dekatnya, "A-Apa maksudnya ini…"

Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di café ini pun sontak mendekati sang Uchiha, "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pi-"

"Kau membohongiku!" sentak Sasuke tiba-tiba, dengan badan bergetar ia semakin memundurkan langkahnya, "Kau bilang jika kau sangat sibuk! Sibuk dengan karirmu sebagai polisi juga musisi!"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku sebenarnya sedang bekerja!"

"Bekerja katamu?!" kekesalan Sasuke semakin meningkat hingga tanpa sadar mencengkram kerah baju Naruto kasar, "Lalu ketiga laki-laki dibelakangmu itu apa?! Rekan kerjamu?! Aku tidak bodoh Naruto!" teriaknya keras.

Hatinya sangat sakit sekali hingga teriakan dan umpatan yang ia layangkan kepada Naruto sama sekali tidak ampuh untuk mengobatinya. Manik hitamnya memincing tajam memandang manik biru yang berada dekat dalam pandangannya.

Mata biru yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya kini tak lebih dari sampah di matanya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku Sasuke, aku tahu ini terlambat dan aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk mu."

Ucapan lembut Naruto sama sekali tidak mampu melunakkan hati Sasuke yang mulai mengeras. Sang Uchiha meludah ke samping, menyampaikan jika perkataan Naruto terdengar 'Bullshit' untuknya.

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya, memandang tajam ketiga orang di belakang Naruto yang langsung bergidik lalu kembali memandang Naruto yang telah tertangkap basah selingkuh di belakangnya. Dengan ketiga orang sekaligus pula. Ia merasa rendah harus diduakan – atau diempatkan – oleh laki-laki bertampang lemah seperti mereka. Ia benci dengan laki-laki seperti itu. Walau ia berada dalam posisi bottom sekalipun, ia masih terus ingat jika dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Jika kau ingin menjelaskan sekalipun, aku tidak akan mendengarkannya. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan kepercayaanku Uzumaki. Kau tidak jaga kemarin malam karena kau cuti kerja untuk manggung dan meniduri ketiga orang sekaligus…" ucapan Sasuke semakin memelan, sudah cukup ia memperlihatkan kelemahannya kepada Naruto yang mengkhianatinya, ia harus segera pergi dari sini untuk menyelamatkan harga diri juga hatinya ini.

"Ap- Kau salah paham!" sebelum Naruto berbalik dan mengejar Sasuke yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, suara ribut dari lorong yang dilewati oleh Sasuke tadi berhasil menunda permasalahan pribadinya.

Naruto segera mengamankan ketiga orang yang bersamanya dan berniat untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk ketiga orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya ini. Ia segera membawa mereka lari dan terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang semula berjalan biasa juga ikut berlari.

'Sasuke pasti ketakutan, aku juga harus mengamankannya.' Batin Naruto yang sangat tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke berkeliaran sendiri di wilayah ini walaupun ia tahu sang Uchiha pasti kembali marah jika melihatnya.

Ia menyembunyikan ketiga orang itu dibawah jembatan yang gelap, ia memberikan senyum menenangkan kepada ketiga orang itu, "Kalian diam saja di sini ya, aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar."

Setelah itu ia segera berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Demi apapun, ia tidak berniat untuk mengkhianati Sasuke, semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman karena ia sendiri tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke sejak awal. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka Sasuke berada di sekitar jalan ini. Ia selalu mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam. Mungkin takdir sengaja mempertemukan mereka di situasi yang rumit seperti malam ini.

Hah, ia harus segera menemukan Sasuke lalu menggeretnya dengan paksa agar ikut dengannya. Jika tidak begitu, mungkin saja orang-orang 'itu' akan menculik Sasuke dan menjadikannya seperti ketiga orang yang ia bawa ta- tunggu!

Orang-orang yang berdatangan dari lorong tadi sama sekali tidak mengejar dirinya atau pun ketiga orang yang bersamanya, ia bisa merasa jika tidak ada tapak kaki yang mengejar mereka berempat dari belakang. Mereka bebas sedari tadi.

Berarti, gerombolan orang itu memng sedang mengejar… Sasuke?

"Shit!" umpatnya saat menyadari jika kali ini ia benar-benar kecolongan.

Emosi yang sedari tadi meluap-luap pun ia keluarkan lewat pukulan dan tendangan. Ia yang sudah sangat terdesak pun memutuskan untuk melawan mereka dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki. Walau orang-orang yang mengejar ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan beladiri – terbukti dengan gerakannya yang barbar – tetapi tetap saja Sasuke kewalahan jika harus melawan orang sebanyak ini. Entahlah berapa jumlahnya, Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghitungnya.

"Cukup kalian semua!" suara berat seseorang langsung saja menghentikan pergerakan orang-orang tak terkecuali Sasuke, lelaki Uchiha itu semakin menyiagakan diri saat melihat orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya tadi menghentikan gerakan mereka.

Seseorang berbadan besar dan tinggi berjalan dengan angkuh melewati orang-orang yang sepertinya merupakan anak buahnya.

"Melawan bocah yang lebih kecil dari kalian saja tidak bisa, ah aku lupa…" orang berbadan besar itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan seringai lebar, "Kalian kan melawan guruku…"

Sasuke yang semula memasang kuda-kuda siaga pun seketika terkejut, matanya membelalak lebar, tubuhnya merinding tanpa bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa diam saat melihat pria berbadan besar itu melangkah perlahan ke arah dirinya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku?' Ia bisa melarikan diri saat ini juga. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa tubuhnya melemas hanya dengan memandang pria berbadan besar itu?

Matanya hanya bisa memandang ngeri tangan kasar yang mulai merayap ke pipinya yang dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Wajah pria berbadan basar itu bergerak mendekati telinganya lalu berbisik pelan, "Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke sayang…"

Pria itu langsung saja memeluk Sasuke pelan dan senyumnya semakin melebar saat merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya ini semakin bergetar hebat.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku ya? Apa kau benar-benar rindu padaku? Kau pasti menyesal telah menolakku kan?" pria berbadan besar itu memajukan langkahnya hingga memerangkap Sasuke diantara badannya yang besar dan juga tembok di belakang sang Uchiha.

Ia gunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang selalu menjadi objek fantasinya itu, napasnya semakin memberat saat membayangkan seperti apa sosok tak berdaya di dekapannya ini saat baju-baju menyebalkan itu menghilang dari tubuhnya

"Empat tahun kita tidak bertemu dan kau semakin menggairahkan. Ahhh… Pasti melakukannya langsung lebih menyenangkan dari pada kau menari-nari di mimpiku…"

Saat kancing kemejanya di tarik dengan paksa itulah yang membuat Sasuke sadar jika kini ia dalam bahaya. Ia memberontak hebat saat mulut berbau tak enak itu mencoba untuk mencium bibirnya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menolak sembari kepalan tangannya memukul dada di hadapannya. Kedua kakinya diapit paksa oleh kaki pria berbadan besar itu membuat pergerakannya benar-benar terbatas.

Dagunya pun dihadapkan paksa oleh tangan besar pria itu dan tanpa bisa dicegah bibirnya pun berhasil dilumat oleh mulut menjijikkan pria itu. Sasuke berteriak dalam sunyi, bibirnya yang terpaksa terbuka itu harus rela dijamah habis-habisan oleh lidah dan liur menjijikkan pria itu. Sasuke benar-benar ingin muntah.

Pergerakannya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tubuh pria ini, matanya yang berair memandang penuh mohon kepada anak buah pria ini yang hanya tertawa melihat ketidakberdayaannya. Air matanya turun saat kehormatannya benar-benar terengut oleh lelaki yang sama. Lelaki yang juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Ampuni aku… Maafkan aku…" pintanya lirih saat tangan pria itu mulai menjelajahi dada bidangnya yang terbuka. Entah apa yang pria itu lakukan tetapi Sasuke sontak menjerit dan semakin menangis sunyi.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar? Baiklah aku akan membuka celanamu sayang.." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia semakin memberontak saat resleting celananya mulai diturunkan.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" pukulannya pun semakin keras hingga pria berbadan besar itu pun menggeram tak suka lalu menampar Sasuke keras.

"Diam! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menahan diri untuk tidak memerkosamu hah?! Bahkan sebanyak apapun laki-laki yang kuculik untuk melampiaskan nafsuku ini sama sekali tidak berguna! Kau menggairahkan Sasuke! Aku menginginkan tubuhmu!"

Ketika dalamannya mulai diturunkan, suara tembakan pun terdengar keras hingga memekakan telinga. Sasuke bisa merasakan pergerakan pria berbadan besar itu terhenti lalu tak berapa lama pria itu menggerang seraya menyentuh pangkal kakinya yang tertembak. Seketika tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Ketakutannya sama sekali tidak berhenti walaupun pria itu telah melepas dan menghentikan perbuatannya.

Sang pelaku penembakan pun berjalan ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah pria berbadan besar yang masih mengerang kesakitan itu. Beberapa anak buah yang melihat suasana mencekam ini reflek melawan pria yang juga dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat. Bahkan tanpa ampun pria itu membuat beberapa dari mereka mengalami keretakan pada tangan maupun kaki.

"Jirobo, 29 Tahun, tahanan yang kabur dan kembali berbuat kejahatan dengan menculik remaja laki-laki usia 15 sampai 20 tahun untuk dilecehkan dan juga beberapa dari mereka dijual pada pelacuran…." Sosok itu berhenti tepat dihadapan pria yang bernama Jirobo itu lalu jongkok, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Jiroubo yang meringkuk ke sakitan seraya memegangi kakinya yang ditembak dua kali oleh peluru panas, "Beberapa hari ini aku sudah mengawasi pergerakanmu dan juga anak buahmu, menyamar sebagai anak band dan melihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan oleh anak buahmu. Beberapa dari laki-laki yang kau culik sudah berhasil kami bebaskan, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih bersikap tenang saat 'mainan' mu berhasil melarikan diri, ternyata kau mengincar 'mainan' utamamu hmm?"

Sang pelaku penembakan pun menjambak rambut Jirobo, memaksa pria berbadan besar itu untuk memandangnya. Wajah yang selalu menampakkan senyum ceria yang menenangkan siapa saja yang melihatnya pun kini berubah dingin, sedingin angin malam yang menerpa mereka, tak ada ramahnya sama sekali. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tak percaya jika sosok yang menampakkan wajah dingin itu adalah orang yang sama seperti yang ia kenal selama ini.

"Aku marah saat melihat laki-laki tak bersalah menjadi korban kebengisanmu, kau mengambil masa depan mereka demi nafsu bejatmu. Sekarang bayangkan…" pistol yang masih sedikit panas itu ia paksakan masuk ke dalam mulut Jirobo yang hanya bisa menggelepar panik, "Apa yang aku rasakan saat melihat kekasihku kau perkosa dihadapanku! Aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga jika aku tidak ingat kalau kau akan mati dihadapan hukum!" sosok itu membiarkan moncong pistolnya berada di dalam mulut Jiroubo.

Ia pun bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dalam-dalam. Keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia pun merendahkan duduknya lalu memeluk sosok itu erat-erat.

"Aku memang bodoh Sasuke, maafkan aku…" pelukannya semakin mengerat saat Sasuke membalas pelukan itu dan menangis dengan keras tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Hoekk!"

Sebanyak apapun ia memuntahkan isi lambungnya, Sasuke masih tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa menjijikkan yang membungkam mulutnya kemarin malam. Ingin rasanya ia menghilangkan mulutnya sendiri yang sudah ternodai.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang dirinya dari balik cermin, memandang wajahnya sendiri yang benar-benar kacau setelah kejadian semalam, dengan pelan ia membasuh mulutnya lalu menggosok giginya perlahan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang cemas pintu kamar mandi, mendengar suara muntahan itu saja membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak masuk dan memeriksa kondisi kekasihnya yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, Sasuke pun keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari sebelum ia mandi, wajahnya masih tetap pucat walaupun tidak sepucat kemarin.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak bersikap cemas lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menggantungkan handuknya di luar balkon apartemen, "Aku sudah beli sup tomat kesukaanmu, ayo kita sarapan!" ujarnya penuh keceriaan.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak lalu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan."

"Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin malam kan? Tadi aku juga mendengamu muntah di kamar mandi. Ayo kita makan bersama-sama, nanti kau sakit."

"Aku akan semakin muntah jika makan, jangan memaksaku!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata dengan keras. Manik hitamnya memandang kosong pemandangan pagi hari dari atas apartemen milik Naruto, "Kalau kau lapar makan sendiri saja sana!"

Naruto diam di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tenang sedangkan air liur menjijikkan itu masih terasa dengan jelas di mulutku?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat, wajahnya mulai mengeras, "Aku sudah biasa mengalahkan orang yang lebih besar dariku, aku sudah berlatih dengan keras untuk mempertahankan diriku sendiri, tetapi kenapa aku lemah di hadapannya?! Kenapa tubuhku harus kaku saat berhadapan dengannya?! Kenapa?!"

Lelaki pirang itu lekas menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menutup pintu menuju balkon dan menyembunyikan mereka dari pandangan luar dengan membuka gorden coklat.

Sasuke menendang kaki kursi di dekatnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dengan kasar, tangannya menjambak rambutnya, "Sudah dua kali aku diperkosa olehnya! Kau pasti menganggapku menjijikkan kan?! Aku diperdaya olehnya hingga melawannya saja tidak sanggup! Lebih baik dia membunuhku lalu menjual organ tubuhku pada pasar gelap dari pada melakukan hal menjijikkan itu padaku!"

"Kau ini bicara apa Sasuke?!" Naruto ikut mendudukkan diri di kasur, tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada rambutnya sendiri, "Kau harus tenang, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Tenanglah…" ujarnya selembut mungkin.

Sasuke sudah pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya, mendapatkan perlakuan sama oleh orang yang sama tentu saja membuat Sasuke trauma tanpa yang bersangkutan sadari. Sasuke tidaklah lemah. Naruto yakin Sasuke mungkin bisa membela dirinya sendiri jika memang bukan Jirobo yang melakukannya. Tubuh Sasuke ketakutan hingga melemahkan seluruh kemampuannya, hanya itu yang bisa Naruto simpulkan saat ini.

"Memang benar kan?! Kau pasti menyesal pernah mencintaiku setelah aku menceritakan hal itu kepadamu?! Kau menganggapku menjijikkan karena aku sendiri menolak kau sentuh tetapi aku membiarkan orang itu menyentuhku! Karena itu kau mencari orang lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu! Iya kan?!" Sasuke menampik tangan Naruto. Manik hitamnya berkaca-kaca memandang Naruto di sampingnya.

Hal yang lebih menyedihkan dari yang ia alami semasa hidupnya adalah dikhianati oleh Naruto. Dikhianati oleh orang yang sudah sangat ia sayangi dan juga cintai. Mungkin sejak awal ia tidak perlu menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto jika akhirnya akan begini. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan harga dirinya yang hampir saja melayang oleh orang yang sama.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya sadar kemana ara pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Benar, ada hal penting yang harus ia luruskan agar Sasuke tidak salah paham kepadanya. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu…

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERHENTI MENCINTAI UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriaknya kemudian. Bukan bentakan, ia hanya ingin menegaskan hal itu kepada Sasuke sebagai awalan agar Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku pikir aku tidak perlu memberitahumu tugas dan misi yang harus aku jalankan seperti biasa-biasanya karena aku yakin kau juga tidak peduli. Beberapa minggu ini aku sedang menjalankan misi yang dipimpin langsung oleh kakamu dengan aku yang sebagai wakilnya, misiku dan tiga anggota kepolisian adalah menyamar sebagai anggota dari band yang selalu manggung di kafe atau pun bar. Kakakmu tahu jika cita-citaku dahulu adalah seorang musisi - mungkin kau yang memberiahunya ya - Jadi dengan begitu penyamaran kami tidak akan ketahuan oleh siapapun, termasuk oleh tersangka yang sedang kami cari."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata lalu memandang Naruto tidak mengerti, "Ja-jadi kau yang manggung itu… Bukan karena kau ingin kembali ke impianmu yang dahulu? Terus kenapa kau membawa tiga cowok segala! Kau menikmati peranmu itu ya?!" nadanya pun kembali meninggi.

"Aku belum selesai cerita sayang.." Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke yang masih sedikit basah, "Jirobo adalah buronan yang berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara setelah melukai penjaga dan juga membunuh salah satu di antara mereka, polisi tentu saja langsung mencari keberadaannya, kasus ini juga bersamaan dengan laporan warga jika anak laki-laki mereka menghilang. Menurut pengakuan beberapa saksi, mereka sering melihat orang seperti Jirobo dan anak buahnya berada di kafe atau pun bar untuk bermain-main lalu menghilang dengan cepat, karena itulah kami harus menyamar untuk mencari keberadaannya."

"Beberapa hari ini aku memang sulit sekali menghubungimu karena kami harus serius untuk menangkap penjahat licin ini sebelum dia menculik laki-laki lain lagi, aku berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiaannya dan menemukan tiga laki-laki yang disekapnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Yah, tempat persembunyiannya berada di dalam kafe tempat kita bertemu itu. Aku berusaha menjelaskannya padamu tetapi gerombolan orang itu datang dan aku reflek menyelamatkan ketiga orang itu, bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari jika gerombolan itu tidak mengajar kami tetapi mengejarmu, mangsa utama mereka…" pandangan Naruto menyendu, karena kebodohannya lah Sasuke berhasil ditangkap oleh gerombolan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, seharusnya aku juga membawamu lari saat itu juga. Aku tahu jika Jirobo lah yang pernah hampir memperkosamu di masa lalu tetapi aku tidak tahu jika dia… Arghh! Kau bisa marah kepadaku soal ini, tetapi percayalah jika aku tidak berniat untuk membohongimu atau apapun. Soal aku yang cuti kerja atau kabar angin lainnya, itu juga bagian dari penyamaranku, tidak semua anggota kepolisian harus tahu apa yang sedang aku kerjakan kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Perasaan sesak yang sedari tadi ia rasakan mendadak sirna. Ia memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, mencari kebohongan dari dalam mata birunya. Ia tidak mau harus dibohongi lagi, ia ingin Naruto berkata jujur kepadanya.

Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membukanya kembali dan tanpa aba-aba ia menjitak dahi Naruto keras.

"Ittai!" Naruto mengelus dahinya yang dijitak Sasuke lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kayaknya kau sudah kembali seperti semula, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi kau bisa mengutarakannya setelah kita sarapan, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit!" ucapnya final seraya beranjak dari kasur dan berniat menuju ke meja makan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak nafsu makan! Kau mengerti atau tidak sih?" Sasuke memandang jengkel Naruto yang kembali memasang wajah memaksa.

"Lalu. Apa. Kau. Tidak. Akan. Makan. Selamanya?" Ujar Naruto menekan seluruh kalimatnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan begitu, aku bakal makan jika aku la-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menarik dagunya lalu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir sang pirang. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk terkejut karena dengan cepat lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya dan bermain-main dengan lidahnya sendiri hingga ia mengerang. Merasa sia-sia saja melawan Naruto yang seperti ini, Sasuke memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati ini.

Ia hanya bisa menarik napas cepat saat Naruto memberi jeda sebelum kembali mencumbu bibirnya, sedikit kasar. Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar jika kini ia tertidur di kasur dengan Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

Rasanya berbeda. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa jijik. Cumbuan Naruto terasa lebih lembut dan menenangkan. Berbeda dengan yang pria besar itu lakukan kepadanya.

Naruto selama ini hanya sebatas menciumnya hingga ia terbuai. Naruto mau menahan diri karena ia menolak untuk disentuh hingga mereka menikah – Ya jika mereka menikah – padahal diusianya itu pasti Naruto menginginkannya yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman.

Naruto mau mengerti dirinya yang masih ketakutan dengan masa lalunya sebelum ia sendiri mengizinkan Naruto menciumnya saat ulang tahun sang pirang yang ke 23 Tahun.

Naruto memang mencintainya dan berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pula kepada sang pirang.

Cumbuan penuh perasaan cinta itu akhirnya terlepas, Sasuke menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangnya dari atas.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah mengambil rasa menjijikkan itu dari dalam mulutmu, aku akan terus menciummu hingga kau kehabisan napas jika kau menolak sarapan lagi," dan senyum lebarnya pun berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mendorong Naruto untuk berdiri.

Dengan cepat Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto seraya menutup kedua matanya, "Terima kasih… Naruto."

Terima kasih telah berjuang untuk mencintaiku.

Naruto yang semula terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Uchiha kesayangannya itu, "Terima kasih juga telah membalas dan mencintaiku… Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END ~

Sebenarnya aku pingin buat Sasuke depresi terus pingin bunuh diri beneran setelah dia diperkosa lagi sama Jirobo terus melihat Sasuke yang menderita membuat Naruto bener-bener pingin membunuh Jirobo dan membuang mayatnya di jurang tetapi seketika ingat jika fanfic ini genrenya humor, bukan angst apalagi gore jadi opsi itu seketika hilang wkwkwkwk.

Walaupun saya nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu tetapi saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang mau mereview fanfic ini. Review singkat sekalipun sudah mampu membangkitkan semangat saya untuk menulis fanfic ini. Arigatou!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Bonus Cerita*

"Lain kali kalau ngomong jangan asal! Kau membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit tahu!" sedari tadi Naruto terus mengomeli kawannya yang saat itu mengatakan jika ia sedang cuti kerja dan memilih untuk manggung kepada Sasuke.

"Hehehe memangnya kenapa? Kau putus sama Sasuke-san ya? Yahuuu! Berita yang bagus nih!" polisi itu pun berseru senang lalu berlari menuju sekumpulan polisi jomblo yang juga masih mengharapkan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke kandas di tengah jalan.

"Oii! Mana mungkin aku putus! Hubungan kami sangat erat hingga penikung seperti kalian tidak akan bisa menghancurkan hubungan kami!" seru Naruto lalu menghela napas.

Hari ini ia memang masih tetap masuk walaupun ia diberi waktu libur oleh calon kakak iparnya. Ia memilih untuk mengasah kemampuan beladiri dan juga kemampuan menembak yang sudah ia pelajari satu tahun setelah ia dilantik menjadi seorang polisi.

Soal Sasuke yang menjadi korban buronan yang kabur itu hanya dirinya, polisi yang ikut menyamar, Itachi, dan Fugaku lah yang mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, sendiri tidak tahu soal ini karena Sasuke berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Sasuke tidak ingin ibunya semakin khawatir dan ia meminta dirinya dan orang-orang yang mengetahui hal ini tidak mengatakan apapun kepada orang lain.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jirobo, Naruto mendengar jika lelaki itu akan dijatuhi hukuman mati karena melakukan kejahatan yang berlapis-lapis : Kabur dari penjara, melakukan pembunuhan, melakukan penculikan, melakukan pelecehan seksual, dan melakukan jual beli manusia.

'Sebelum pergi ke neraka sekalipun dia sudah berhadapan dengan dua setan yang menyeramkan seperti mereka…' batin Naruto saat mengetahui jika Itachi dan Fugaku melakukan 'penyiksaan' kepada Jirobo di hari yang berbeda. Apa mungkin dirinya yang akan menjadi setan ketiga yang akan Jirobo temui sebelum kematiannya kah? Mungkin saja, Naruto memang berniat untuk menemui Jirobo untuk meludahinya.

Hahahaha ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Ia bahkan malas untuk melihat wajah pria itu lagi.

"Yo Naruto! Habis latihan ya? Tadi aku mendengar jika kau putus dari Sasuke? Apa itu benar?" Kiba yang baru datang menemuinya pun langsung memberikan banyak pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Abaikan saja ucapan mereka, mana mungkin aku putus dari Sasuke…" Naruto meminum air mineral dari botol lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, "Kau juga berniat menikungku hah? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"

"Kalau ada kesempatan ya bakalan aku lakukan…" Kiba mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto, "Tapi walaupun ada kesempatan sekalipun, Sasuke pasti bakalan langsung menolakku."

"Nah itu sudah tahu jawabannya. Sudahlah, berhenti mendoakan yang aneh-aneh pada hubungan kami. Aku tahu kalian bercanda tapi tetap saja aku risih mendengarnya…"

"Ahahaha maaf… maaf… Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka…" ujar Kiba lalu seketika ia ingat tujuannya menghampiri Naruto tadi, "Oh iya, aku hanya memberi tahu jika dua minggu lagi Lee akan menikah, ternyata dia beneran pacaran sama Tenten, anak dari penempa pedang yang masih ada di tengah arus modern sekarang ini, kau pasti tahu dia kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia juga terkejut Lee berhasil menggaet gadis berketurunan cina itu untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Padahal Lee baru enam bulan loh, eh sudah mau menikah saja, yang dua tahun gimana nihh? Minta ditikung beneran deh kayaknya!" Kiba lekas melarikan diri saat melihat Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul dirinya.

Sang Uzumaki menghela napas lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Menikah sih mau-mau saja, ia sendiri yakin penghasilannya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan rumah tangganya yang tenang bersama Sasuke tercinta.

Tapi masalahnya kan Sasuke masih kuliah, mana mau lelaki itu ia ajak menikah dengan sukarela. Saat mendekati ujian saja Sasuke langsung melepas kontak dengannya begitu saja kok. Boro-boro menikah.

'Dasar Kiba sialan!' batin Naruto seraya beranjak untuk pulang, sekalian menjemput Sasuke dari kelas memasaknya.

..

..

" _Aku memang mengizinkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, bukan berarti aku langsung merestuimu untuk menikahinya."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Apanya yang hah? Besok berikan laporan kerjamu sejak awal kau dilantik hingga sekarang. Jika hasil kerjamu tidak memuaskan, kau tidak boleh menikahi anakku hingga aku puas! Camkan itu!"_

" _Nanii?!"_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

End?


End file.
